Thicker than Blood
by Kaija115
Summary: Meet Regina's sister, as she takes Storybrooke by storm.A mysterious woman from Regina's past comes to Storybrooke. What does she want, and what is her real name? Is blood thicker than water? Is magic the only answer? Is there love in the cards? How is she different from other people? Is magic thicker than blood? Read and watch the story unfold.
1. Prologue

Title: Thicker than Blood.

Rating: T (M)

Prologue: Long Time Gone Till I Come Changed.

(Set in Fairytale Land)

"Regina mother wants you," Clara called from her horse as she tried to catch up to her sister, who was riding on her own prized steed. "REGINA!" She was getting upset, her mother had told her that she was to find Regina and get her home before nightfall; the problem was that she was looking for her beloved Daniel. "REGINA it's time for supper."

"Clara go tell mother that I'll be back in a few minutes!" Regina called back as she continued riding her horse, she was always a bit better at that than Clara was seeing as Clara was kept inside most of the time, always the horrible disgrace child. Regina urged her steed onward, her aim apparently not far ahead.

"REGINA! MOTHER EXPECTS US BOTH!" Clara exclaimed as she urged her own horse forward as fast as she could make it go. Her black hair whipping behind her as she rode, she hated the feel of a horse under her and really hated riding them at these speeds. "REGINA DON'T MAKE ME CALL FOR MOTHER!" Regina pulled to a stop quickly as Clara muttered the last word; she knew that Regina would come if she threatened to call their mother.

"Fine Clara, let me just tell Daniel that I'll have to finish our lesson tomorrow," Regina muttered as soon as Clara was close enough, Clara nodded her head, she was the younger sister and therefore usually got the short end of the stick. "I'm so sorry Daniel; I'll have to finish my lesson tomorrow." She got off her horse and walked to Daniel, who had also dismounted his horse; they hugged briefly and then mounted their respective horses again. "Let's go Clara."

"Very well Regina," Clara stated with a hint of malice in her voice. She motioned her horse to turn around and go back toward home. "You know, sometimes I wonder which one of us is the actual big sister here." Clara was actually the younger one, at twenty one years old and Regina was older by a few years at twenty five.

"We both know whom the older one of us is," Regina sneered, she may have disliked how their mother treated her and tried to rule her life, but she despised her sister even more than she disliked their mothers treatment of her. "And you'll do well to remember as well." Regina was usually quite vicious toward Clara and she had gotten use to it, she didn't like it that Regina got special treatment just because she was older and had better social graces, she'd have decent social graces as well if she hadn't been kept away from people for most of her life, like an unwanted step child.

(A few minutes later at the house)

"Good job Clara, now go finish supper," The girl's mother, Cora, stated as soon as Regina and Clara came through the door to the house. Clara nodded and hung her cloak up before going to the kitchen and finishing up the stew for supper, she had to add the last few things and slice the bread. "Clara hurry up with supper, your sister looks ready to faint with hunger." 'That's a lie; she eats at every meal and nibbles at other foods throughout the day.' Clara thought as she pulled the pot off the fire and set the table.

"Supper's ready," Clara called into the rest of the house. She set about filling everyone's bowls full of stew. "Mom, dad, Regina! Supper is ready." Clara was waiting for her family to come into the room so that they could eat, the first one in was Regina, she took her seat and then she was followed by their parents who took their own seats. Clara sat down last and they all began eating.

(A few days later)

"Mother why must you keep them apart?" Clara asked as she watched her mother storm toward Regina and Daniel, her riding instructor. Clara followed behind slowly, hoping that she'd be able to possibly turn their mothers' attention from Regina and Daniel long enough for them to plan something for themselves; she wasn't going to stand in the way of love.

"Regina, you come off that animal right now," Cora stated with a tone that said not to test her, Clara always got that tone so she knew not to try anything, Regina however never got that tone so she stayed on her horse. "Regina you get off that animal right now or I will make you get off." Cora raised her hands to perform magic against her oldest daughter.

"Mother my lesson isn't finished yet," Regina replied cautiously as she watched her mother's hands. She was preparing to unmount from her horse as she spoke. "Let me at least bring my horse back to the stables." Just as she finished her sentence a horse ran by in wild abandon, atop that horse was a small child who looked frightened at first glance. Regina righted herself on her horse and rode off after the child and horse. "Come on take my hand!" Regina exclaims as she holds out her hand for the child to take, the child takes it and the horse continues to run off but the child is safely on Regina's horse.

(Storybrooke (The curse has been broken))

(Clara's P.o.V)

"Where am I? How did I get here?" I asked myself as I walked in the woods, I was near a well. I walked toward where I heard noises; I felt a nagging feeling in my gut, an overwhelming hunger. 'What is this place?' I asked myself as I walked toward the noises hoping to find the town. I walked into the town and looked around.

"Who are you?" A woman with short cropped black hair, she was familiar but I couldn't place who. "Are you new in town?" The woman was walking up to me.

"My name is Cl... Rose," I replied as I looked at the woman. "Where am I?" I kept looking around, feeling like I was being watched, smelt power and felt my mouth water. I hadn't given my name because names hold power and I don't need someone having power over me. "Could you please point me in the direction of the town hall?"

"Of course I can Rose, it's right down the street on the left side of the road," The woman replied happily, she was almost overly happy but I would get past that eventually. "I'm Mary Margaret by the way." I nodded and looked at her, again she looked familiar but I couldn't quite place where I knew her from. She smiled again and held out her hand. "I'll see you around Rose." She walked off toward wherever she was going before she had stopped to help me. I followed her directions and found myself in front of the town hall; it was marked as such at least. I walked in and looked around only to be stopped by a woman who also looked familiar.

"Can I help you miss?" The woman asked as she looked at me. She looked very much like my sister from what seemed like forever ago, she was part of the reason why I ended up where I am in life. "Miss, you look familiar do I know you?" I looked at her and smirked.

"What is this place?" I asked as I looked at her, she was strikingly similar to my sister down to the last detail. "I need to know where I am!" I wasn't frightened per say, more worried that I would never return home; I had been pulled from my place in time, to this new place and time. "What is this town called and how did I end up here?"

"This is Storybrooke, I am Mayor Regina Mills, and as for how you ended up here I can't answer that," The woman that I now knew to be Regina, replied. She motioned for me to follow her so I did; she led me into a room that held a desk. "Where did you come into the town from Ms.?" She didn't recognize me apparently, if she was my actual sister, they shared a name and I knew that where I was from it wasn't a common name.

"My name is Clara, Regina, I know you or at least I knew you," I replied as I watched her sit down behind the desk. "I came to be here in the woods next to a well." I put my hands on the desk; I didn't want to be here I wanted to be at home even though I no longer lived with my family, they had gone away. "Magic, I need magic to get back home…" I flicked my wrist and a glass of spirits appeared, I picked it up and drank it quickly.

"Clara!" Regina exclaimed, a look of shock gracing her face, then I remembered when I last saw Regina I couldn't do that. "How did you get here Clara?" Her tone was demanding, and short, she still didn't like me apparently. "And a little lesson, magic comes with a price." I shook my head, my magic never came with a price, and I had already paid it and would continuously pay it for the rest of eternity. I smirked at her with a glint in my eyes.

"Your magic may have a price, but I pay mine every day," I muttered as I looked at her, it never cost me anything other than the standard that I paid every time I ate something. "I'll leave you now, I'll go look for a place to stay until I can get back to our land, and I'll see you around Regina." I turned and walked out of the room, my cloak spinning around me as I left, my heels clicking lightly on the floor. I was waiting to see if she would stop me.

"Clara wait!" Regina called as I reached the door. I turned around with a smile on my face that many people feared. "Why don't you go ask at Granny's for a room, she'll probably give you one for a decent rate." I looked at her slightly confused as to what a decent rate was. "It's the local inn in town. I'll take you there if you like." I shook my head, my nose always led me to food and I didn't want Regina's help.

"No need Gina," I muttered, she would help me but it would cost me, I didn't do that, I didn't make deals with anybody, especially not my sister. "Now if you excuse me I have a room to acquire, through force if necessary so I'll be seeing you." I nodded curtly as I turned back to the door, cloak still winding its way around my legs. I opened the door and walked out, I left the town hall and headed toward the main street, I would follow it up and down until I found this Granny's place that Regina had spoken about, I didn't have money but I could offer something in returns. "Someone tell me where Granny's is." A woman with blond hair who was walking with a small boy with black hair walked up to me.

"I'll take you there," The woman stated as she ruffled the boys' hair. "Just let me get him on the bus." I nodded, and walked with them toward a big yellow metal object. "Go on kid, off to school." The boy nodded and smiled after hugging the woman before getting on the metal object. "So what's your name, I know you're new in town. I'm Sheriff Emma Swan." I nodded with a small smile as we watched the boy get on.

"Rose," I muttered, I would keep up the fake name as long as I could or needed to. "Rose Mills." I might as well continue my family relationship with Regina, it might get me somewhere. A look of fear crossed her face at the second part. "So to Granny's shall we?" I looked at her with a smile and a rumbling in my gut.

"Are you related to the Mayor?" Emma asked as she looked at me. I nodded with thoughts of disgust running through my head, my head was also clouding with hunger and the smell of power, there was someone very nearby who was very strong and I also intended to find out who that was. "There's two of you?" Her tone was demanding and worried look crossing her face. I shrugged and looked at her as she started walking down the street.

"You could say that, only thing is that I'm worse than she is," I mumbled as we walked toward a little out of the way place. "But not in the I want it my way or no way… no happy endings for anyone but me… I just worry about me and only me." Her look got slightly less worried and then more worried within a few seconds. She led me toward a delightfully charming little shop, it was cute. "Um… do they except coins?" I was worried about possibly not being able to afford anything if nobody would accept my coins. Emma nodded and looked slightly confused, I pulled out a small bag from my side, and pulled out a few of the coins to show her.

"I don't know if Granny will accept those, but since the curse is lifted maybe, if you need cash I can help you though," Emma stated as she looked at the coins. She opened the door and both of us walked in and sat at a booth. "Hey Ruby can you get us a couple coffee's over here." A girl with red clothes nodded with a smile and came over to our booth with a pair of cups and a dish of something in little white packages. "Thanks Ruby." The girl nodded with a smile.

"Well, I'm her sister that much is to be certain," I replied as I picked up a fork and began eating. "However I'm also quite less than human, I'm a vampire and Regina is clearly not, though it may seem that she is." Emma's eyes widened at that little confession, I knew that telling these people so much about me that I could get in trouble in the near future. "Now I'd like to eat and then perhaps get out of your hair and out of your way." She nodded and looked at me before she started eating her own meal.

(About an hour later)

"Thank you for lunch Emma," I stated as I stood up from the table, I had to find a place to stay the night, but I also wanted to find where that power was coming from. "I'll see you around some time I suppose." She nodded as she looked at me, the power feeling was leaving, and so was an older man who looked none too powerful on his own, but I would investigate. "Excuse me sir, do you happen to know where I may find a place to sleep for the night?" I had to try to see if he could help me, even if he couldn't it was always worth a try, plus he might know where I could get a nibble in as to what I actually needed for food.

"Well I do own most of the apartments and houses in town dearie so yes, I suppose I could," The man stated as he turned to look at me, I took a long look at him, he wasn't all that old as I thought he was. He looked me up and down as well, he reminded me of someone my mother had told me about from her youth. "What type of place were you looking for and how much are you willing to spend?" His tone had a casual charm to it, sort of a magical charm if you would. We continued to walk, people stopping to stare, I was wearing a rather peculiar outfit I supposed, and it was a black cloak with a black corset over a blood red shirt and a black skirt that fell to the sides revealing a pair of red pants along with rather loud boots. "Do you happen to have any other clothing dearie?" The man asked as he looked me up and down again. I shook my head with a shrug of my shoulders.

"I came here by accident, complete and total accident," I muttered as I adjusted my cloak about me so that I could continue walking. "I have no clothes, no provisions, no way to get home and my family will surely get worried and tear apart the land to find me." I had just thought of that, my family believed me to be going on a trip to a neighboring kingdom to make a deal with them over some protection. A confused look crossed his face at the mention of family. "Oh right, Regina… well I mean my new family seeing as my mom left and so did my sister." I looked around and saw a few more familiar people and watched them amble about their lives. "Now about a place for me to stay, I'm just looking for a room I don't know what an apartment is so do you have any rooms available at the inn?" He looked at me and then gained a calculating gaze.

"There's not an inn here dearie, however I'm sure that we could find you a room somewhere," He replied with a happy look. I nodded and we continued walking toward a little shop, it was tucked away in a corner of an out of the way road. "Well this is my shop, I'll find you a place to stay out of the list I have." He led me into the shop and toward the room in the back.

(General P.o.V)

"Um… what kind of shop is this?" Clara asked as she looked at Mr. Gold, who was ushering her to sit down in the chair on one side of the desk. She had taken a few quick glances around the shop and found it filled with amazing objects and charming odds and ends. She looked intently at Mr. Gold with a smile on her face.

"An Antique Shop dearie," Mr. Gold replied calmly as he began to leaf through the papers on his desk trying to find the ones he wanted. "I sell various odds and ends from all over the world, little trinkets that I've collected." He finally found the set of papers that he wanted, he looked them over and made mental note of a few to tell Clara about. He set the papers out in front of them and then continued to look for more. "Are you looking to take on a roommate?"

"I would rather live alone... or with someone whom has power enough to stop me if need be," Clara replied quietly as she looked at Mr. Gold with a small smile. This admission gave Mr. Gold pause and made him something to think about. "A small place would also be preferable because I don't need a lot of room. However it is late and I really need to rest, if you could help me find a shelter for the night and I will look at some of these places tomorrow afternoon." Clara looked at Mr. Gold with a smile and batted her eyes.

"I'll make you a deal dearie," Mr. Gold replied with a small smile, even after the curse broke few people knew who he was. Clara nodded with an apprehensive look, she hated cutting deals and she wouldn't agree if she felt there would be consequences that she couldn't handle. "You tell me your name and I'll let you stay in my spare room." Red flags went up in Clara's mind, only a few people would ever ask for a name as payment for something. "And none of that Rose nonsense, we both know that's not your real name." He was a smart man, Clara now knew who he was.

"Rumplestiltskin... why do you want my name?" Clara asked quietly as she looked at him, she didn't readily give out her name to many people, however she had two names that she could give and she decided which to give.

"How did you know dearie?" Mr. Gold asked in calm reply as he looked Clara up and down. "And a name holds power dearie... and I like power." He was concerned that she was able to name him so easily, but would ask her about it in a little while. "So do we have a deal?"

"I knew because after the curse many people flocked to me to break their deals with you," Clara replied cautiously as she pulled her cloak from her shoulders and laid it across her lap. "Do you know how many days I spent pouring over your old contracts?" She crossed her legs and her arms and looked at him. He looked at her expectantly. "Weeks and weeks, everyone that was left that you had made deals with wanted out because, low and behold the Dark One wasn't there to collect." She uncrossed her legs and continued to stare into the eyes of the only man her people feared.

"Why would they go to you? Why not just break the deals themselves?" He replied soundly as he looked her in the eye as well. He knew why they didn't just break it themselves but he wanted to know why they went to her. "And I ask you again, what is your name dearie?" He smiled at her, baring his teeth for a moment.

"They came to me because after you disappeared I became the best deal cutter our world had and my people needed it," Clara replied with a satisfied smirk. She looked at the pile of papers on the desk. "My name is Clara. That is the only name you will ever know and the only one you will ever call me." His face showed a shock for a split second before it was gone. "Now for your end of the bargain, I really do need some sleep." She knew how his deals worked, she had upheld her end of the verbal contract she had told him her name, it wouldn't get him anything but she had held her end.

"I'll get your real name dearie just you wait," Mr. Gold replied with a soft smile, she had in fact told him her name but even he didn't feel any power from it. "But nevertheless I'll show you to my spare room, my home is only a bit away from here." He put his papers in a folder and tucked them into his desk drawer, he would grab them before he showed her around the places he thought would work. "Though perhaps we should find you some clothes first, I imagine that you wouldn't want to sleep in those." He was trying to be personable at the very least and her clothing did look like it would be a tad bit uncomfortable if slept in.

"I'll be just fine for now, if I decide I want clothes then I'll go to Regina's and steal some of her things from my world," She stated as Mr. Gold stood up, she slowly followed and pulled her cloak back on. "Or better yet, I could just create them with magic." This intrigued him and also worried him, she was another magic user in this world and even though he and Belle had brought magic back, he didn't like the idea of many people having power. "Don't worry, I won't use my magic against you, Regina maybe but not you. I know my betters, few though there are." They walked out of the shop and down the road, he was leaning heavily on his cane and she watched him favor one leg over the other. "Are you okay Rumplestiltskin? You seem in a bit of pain." Her tone was hushed as she said his name, she knew the power of a name and would never use it if she could help it.

"I'll be just fine dearie, just my consequence for using magic willy nilly, " Mr. Gold replied quietly as he looked at her, he couldn't help but think she was important, or would make a good ally. "Please call me Mr. Gold, and maybe something else when we know each other better." He led her down a side road, he lived a bit out of the way and because of the time was regretting not taking his car today. "So how old are you dearie?" He was going to find out as much as he could about this new girl.

"A lady never reveals her age Mr. Gold," Clara replied with a chuckle as he led her down a dirt path that led to his house. "Would you happen to know where I could get some blood?" She was feeling tired and didn't feel like trying to cover up a murder or injury. He gave her an odd look with slightly wide eyes, that wasn't something he expected to be asked.

"Why do you need to know where you can get that?" He asked as he led her toward his home, it was a larger home in the Victorian style. "I do know but you'll owe me something." He had a small smirk on his face, he would get her name even if he had to make deals with her daily. She looked at him with an eye roll and raised her eyebrow. "I'll take you to get blood if you tell me why and you tell me your name. No name no blood." Her eyes went wide.

"I'm a vampire, I need blood to survive," She whispered as he opened the door to his home and led her in. Blood was the one thing she couldn't create yet. "But my name isn't worth that, I'll take my chances finding my own." She began to turn around and head back outside.

"Clara you can trust me you know," Mr. Gold murmured as he looked at her, he had grabbed her arm and was holding her where she was. "I only want to know your name because you know mine." He looked at her with a soft look, she made him want to help her and that concerned him. She looked at him, she felt her eyes darkening and felt a gnawing feeling in the pit of her gut.

"I need blood now Rumplestiltskin!" Clara exclaimed as she looked at him with a glare. He looked at her and was surprised to see her eyes going from their natural color to a reddish hue. "It's been days since my last feeding." He looked alarmed, in their world a hungry vampire was a dangerous thing, he had never dealt with that sort of thing. He could probably set something up with the hospital but he didn't really think that people would want a vampire among them.

"Clara, calm down please," Mr. Gold muttered gently as he looked at her, he was worried for his own safety at the moment, he had made deals with the vampires before and they were the worst sort to break that deal with. "We'll get you blood so calm down." He knew that he had some of his own blood in his basement that he used for his own personal use and he would give that to her if he needed to.

"I can't take your blood Rumplestiltskin," Clara growled, there was one person that her family had told her never to drink from and he was it. She pulled her arm away from him and headed toward the door, she would go after an animal. She ran out the door and into the nearby woods where she looked for a larger animal.

"Where is she going?" Mr. Gold asked himself as he watched her leave. He continued to watch the door hoping that she would come back quickly, he was waiting for her. A few minutes later she came back in, wiping the corner of her mouth of the last trace of blood as she did, she had a smile and her eyes were their original color. "Feeling better?" She nodded with a slight grin, she hated drinking animal blood. "Then why do you look ready to vomit?"

(Gold's P.o.V)

"Do you know how bad deer blood tastes?" She asked with a slight sarcasm to her voice as she closed my door. "And never offer me your blood Rumplestiltskin. It could be dangerous for everyone." She was looking at me with a look I couldn't quite place, I was slightly confused because, to my own knowledge at least, blood was blood no matter where it came from. "But I am no longer tired it would seem, so care to explain this place to me?" She waved her hand over herself and her clothes changed to a loose fitting shirt and what looked like leather pants, very reminiscent of what I wore myself in the Enchanted Forest. She was also now barefoot and her hair was a bit disheveled.

"Magic comes with a price dearie," I giggled out, she rolled her eyes at me and bared her teeth, which had become fangs where her canine teeth had been. "Don't roll your eyes at me dearie." My voice more like my old self than the pawn broker of a sleepy Maine town. She rolled her eyes again and flicked her wrist creating a glass and filling it with a clear liquid and handing it to me she then made one for herself and drank some of it. "This place is Storybrooke, several denizens of the Enchanted Forest now live here. The once evil queen is now the mayor and the curse that she placed is now broken."

"Well well well, how the mighty have fallen," Clara muttered with a gleeful giggle as she finished her drink. I led her toward the room I would let her stay in. "I would have paid to see her brought so low. Perhaps I can cause a bit of trouble to get to her." I pushed the door to the spare room open and motioned her inside. She looked around with a smile and then turned to look at me smile still on her face. "This room is amazing, now when would you want the rent?" She looked like someone I had dealt with in the Enchanted Forest but I couldn't remember the name she looked ecstatic about the room and I hadn't even thought about the rent yet.

"Rent will be due monthly, and we'll work out some form of payment," I replied calmly as she spun around the room, she nodded and waved her hand again her clothes changing again the shirt becoming a lighter material and her pants becoming knee length. "Come to my office and we can hammer out the details." She nodded again and looked down, her feet were now clad in soft leather boots. There was a knock at the door and I suddenly remembered that Belle was supposed to come over tonight. I made my way to the door and opened it ushering my darling Belle into my home.

(With Regina and Emma) (Emma's P.o.V)

"What can I help you with Madam Mayor?" I asked as I opened the door to my office. I hated when Mayor Mills decided to pay me a visit but as town sheriff it was my job. "I met your sister, she seems very nice." It wasn't a lie, she did seem nice, a bit confused and a cause for concern, but nice. Regina rolled her eyes, and walked up to my desk.

"Sheriff Swan I need you to keep an eye on my dear sister," Regina replied as she looked at my desk. "She's not to be trusted. And I have reason to believe that she's in with Mr. Gold." Regina actually looked mildly worried and a slight bit scared. I sat at my desk and looked at a few papers as Regina looked around.

"Mayor Mills, I won't go chasing after your sister just because you don't like competition," I grumbled, Rose seemed perfectly fine to me and I didn't want to have to waste time following a new to town person. "She's new Regina, she's not going to try to steal the town and I highly doubt that she's going to try anything." Regina looked worried still, like there was something she wasn't telling me.

"Just remember Ms. Swan, I warned you about her," Regina stated as she put her hands on the desk. "If anyone finds dead animals then you arrest her, she's also not to get a job in a place with lots of people." The look in her eye told me that she was afraid, of what I had no idea. I shook my head from what I knew of vampires, it would be better if they fed off animals rather than humans. "I mean this Swan, if you don't do as I said then you'll be in a world of trouble."

"I'll keep that in mind Madame Mayor," I replied as she turned to walk out of the office, I would try to meet up with Rose tomorrow and see what the story was with her. "You make me so angry sometimes Regina, but I may ask Mary Margaret what she knows about Rose." I filed the papers I needed to and headed home.

(General P.o.V)

"Rumple, what's she doing here?" Belle asked quietly as she saw Clara sitting in the living room wearing a dress like she herself use to wear. "I mean I love meeting new people as much as the next lonely girl, but I honestly don't trust her people Rumple." Her tone was hushed and she hoped not to offend anyone, it wasn't that she didn't trust Mr. Gold, it was just that she didn't trust random girls, that she somehow felt that she knew this girl.

"I'll take my leave Mr. Gold we can hammer out those details later," Clara stated calmly as she stood up with a slight bow to both Mr. Gold and Belle each as she passed them. "It was delightful to see you again Princess of Avonlea." Belle's eyes went wide at the respect she was being shown by this woman that she didn't know, or rather remember. "Please try to keep it down, whatever it is you're going to be doing." She made her way back toward the room that Mr. Gold had let her stay in.

"Wait Miss please," Belle whispered as Clara skirted past her to make her way toward the room. Clara raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Belle, she was surprised. "I was merely surprised that you knew of me. Could you please tell me your name?" Clara tried to remember when exactly she had met this girl, she knew who it was but she had been asked her name and didn't want to confuse the poor girl.

"Clara, my name is Clara," Clara murmured as she looked at Belle, she gave the safe answer and hoped that she would be okay. "Now by your leave, I desire sleep and really need to head to bed." She waited for Belle to reply, which she did, she then proceeded to resume her trip to her quarters. As she walked she waved her hand over her clothes and they became her sleeping outfit.

"Rumple, why is she here?" Belle asked quietly as she looked at Mr. Gold. She sat in the chair next to his and waited for his response to her question. "I just don't want you getting hurt Rumple, I worry about you." He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, he wanted to know how Belle knew Clara.

"How do you know Clara dearie?" Mr. Gold asked as he looked at Belle with a curious gaze. He held his hand out for her to take, he knew that she had come for supper. "She seemed to know you well enough but how well do you know her?" Belle thought for a moment and then realization hit her like a rock to the head.

"She was there when Regina locked me up," Belle muttered quietly as she took his hand. She tried to remember all the details so that she could thank Clara, however she was confused as to why she had been given a different name. "Her name wasn't Clara though, she had me call her something else." Mr. Gold gave her a surprised look and motioned for her to continue.

"What did she ask you to call her?" Mr. Gold asked as he cocked his head to the side, he could always get her real name out of someone else. She raised an eyebrow and then looked at the ground. "You can tell me Belle." She looked back at me with a surprised look but then lost herself in thought. She was trying to remember the name that she had been told.

"Avyanna… she said to call her Avyanna," Belle stated as she looked at Gold. His eyes brightened, he had her now. "I believe she told me Avyanna Aoife was her full name. But I owe her a large favor for what she did for me." This gave Mr. Gold pause, what could Clara, or rather now Avyanna, have done for Belle that warranted a favor. "She helped me after the curse, became a friend when I had nobody. I have no idea how she got in but she did, she was always so peculiar but I found it charming, just like I find you charming." She looked at Mr. Gold for a few moments before they got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Belle, did she ever ask for anything in return?" Mr. Gold asked as he walked to the fridge and pulled out the food he had prepared for them. Belle shook her head with a smile, and that concerned Mr. Gold, people didn't just not expect anything in return for help or a service. "You should be just fine then, you don't need to pay her back then." He put the plates of food on the table and grabbed silverware, they sat down and ate.

"She never asked for anything specific she just said that I could pay her back whenever I could," Belle replied as she wiped her mouth gently. "And it didn't have to be a physical thing, it could be friendship or a place to stay." Mr. Gold's eyes went wide at hearing that, most vampires didn't ask for friendship, they asked for power. "Would you mind if I chatted with her for a bit a little later?" He shook his head with a slight smile. Minutes later Clara walked into the room and to the table.

"Please don't think I'm after something Belle," Clara murmured as she looked at Belle with a gentle gaze, she remembered the scared girl that she helped in that cell. "I'm truly not after not after anything but friendship, I'm lonely most days Belle. Also I was a bit hungry and I was going to raid the food stores." She walked to the fridge and opened it hoping to find food, she wasn't disappointed she grabbed a piece of ham.

"Not a problem Avyanna," Mr. Gold stated with a smile as he watched her nibble at the piece of meat. Her eyes went wide and she dropped her food, and began to shake gently. "Are you alright dearie?" Clara lunged at Mr. Gold and grabbed him around the throat, her face shifting into a more animalistic form. She tightened her grip on his throat and pulled him close to her face. "Let me go."

"Who gave you the permission to use that name?" Clara growled out after she had brought Gold close to her face. Her face was hard and her gaze demonic, it made Gold give a shudder but try to stop her from grabbing his throat any tighter. "Tell me!" She felt her fangs coming out and threw Gold away from her harshly, she glared at him.

"Avyanna Aoife calm down," Gold, or rather Rumplestiltskin, giggled out as he looked at her. He watched the girl physically calm even if her gaze and face showed a promise of a painful death. "Well, I've never seen knowing someone's name to have that ability. Care to explain Clara?" Clara's face went back to her more elegant face. She sank to the ground and brought her knees to her chest, she had only given her name once because she knew that person wouldn't use it against her, she didn't like more people knowing her name and she didn't know how to handle it. "Please explain this to me Clara." Clara's shoulders were shaking with her silent sobs, she never should have accepted his offers, she buried her face in her knees, she hadn't done this for she didn't even know how many years.

"Miss, are you alright?" Belle asked as she knelt down and put a hand on Clara's shoulder. Clara looked up at her with tears streaming down her cheeks and shook her head. "Rumple could you please give us a few moments alone?" Mr. Gold nodded and walked out of the kitchen. Clara sat with her legs straight after he left, Belle noticed an immediate change in her demeanor. "Avy, I'm worried about you."

"I'm just fine Belle, how did he learn my name?" Clara asked gently as she looked at Belle, who looked about ready to cry, she looked sheepish for a moment before looking away. "Did you tell him Belle?" Belle had been the only one that Clara had ever told her name to, her own community already knowing it. Belle nodded and looked at the ground. "It's alright Belle, I'll find a way to fix it but please tell no one else." Belle nodded again and helped Clara up off the ground. "Because as it stands now, I am no more than a servant to him now, he knows my name and in my people a name is power over another." Belle looked both confused and horrified, she had told me that she was his caretaker in the Dark Castle so I knew that she would understand somewhat. "I'll tell you more later, however I need to go speak with him." Belle nodded again and hugged Clara before walking into the living room and sending Mr. Gold in.

"Yes Clara?" Mr. Gold asked as he looked at her, a glint in his eye, it worried her greatly as she looked at him. "What can I help you with?" She had bent down to pick up the dropped piece of ham and found a trash bin to get rid of it.

"Please don't use my real name Rumplestiltskin," Clara replied quietly, she was looking at the floor, intent on not looking him in the eye. "As it were, you knowing my name makes me little more than a servant to you… I can imagine that you know what that means." He nodded with a giggle. "I hope that you won't take advantage of that fact." He looked at her with a slight smirk, she became afraid, but wouldn't show the fear. "Always remember Rumplestiltskin, this name thing works both ways and I'm at the advantage in this trade off." His eyes went wide as he thought on it and realization dawned on him. "That's right Rumplestiltskin, I have the power in this one because I have no limits." The last part was whispered in his ear as she passed him, she was leaving.

"Avyanna stop," He growled, it caused her to stop where she was, he realized that it was similar to the power he had over Regina. "Now turn around and look at me." She followed his orders with a death glare on her face, her delicate features contorted into a look of rage that screamed she would kill him. "You don't leave until I say you can." She was looking at him with a glare. Belle walked into the room to see what was going on.

"Rumple stop," Belle stated as she looked at him. "Rumple please." Mr. Gold turned to look at Belle and found her close to tears. She hated to see her friend like that.

"Clara, go," Mr. Gold stated, Clara sped away, she wanted to get out of there. "I'm sorry Belle, I know you don't like my power hungry side." Belle looked at him with sad eyes but hugged him to her and comforted him. Clara was making her way back to the room she was staying in. "I should go apologize shouldn't I?" Belle nodded with a smile as she looked at him. He slowly pulled away from Belle and walked toward the room that he was renting to Clara. "Clara?" He knocked on the door and waited for a response. "Clara I need to talk to you." The desired female opened the door, dressed in the clothes that he had met her in and holding a bottle of something him her hand.

(Mr. Gold's P.o.V)

"What can I help you with Mr. Gold?" Clara asked quietly, her voice slightly slurred and I looked at the bottle in her hand and saw that it was alcohol. "Come to embarrass me have you?" She drank from her bottle and glared at me, apparently she handled her problems by getting drunk. I looked at her outfit and noticed that she was wearing no shoes.

"No Clara, I came to apologize," I stated as I held out my hand. "Please give me the bottle Clara." She handed me the bottle and glared at me, she was upset and looked ready to stab me. "Now come talk with us down in the kitchen please." Clara nodded with a slight smile and followed me back down to the kitchen; Belle was sitting at the table.


	2. Chapter 1

Thicker Than Blood

Chapter 1: Girls Day Out.

Rating: M

* * *

(The next day (Around nightfall at The Rabbit Hole))

(Clara's P.o.V)

"I could use another drink bar keep," I stated as I looked at my empty glass, I had worked it all out with Mr. Gold and Belle and we were well on our ways to being just fine. "Some great bar here." She was drinking after a particularly annoying interrogation by Emma, no doubt brought on by her sister. I was handed another drink, I think it was called a martini, it was very fruity. I drank my drink and walked away from the bar after dropping coins. "Now to go cause Regina some grief." I walked out of the bar and down the street toward where I learned Regina lived. I flicked my wrist and made a bottle of alcohol appear in my hand. I came to her house and saw that she was just leaving; I hid behind a tree, and waited for her to leave. I smiled and waited a few more moments before I walked to her door and used magic to open the door. "So what to do to you Regina." I walked around her house and pondered how to get back at her. I snapped my fingers and her furniture rearranged itself, all her dirty little secrets made themselves visible during the redecoration.

"You're not in the book," Someone said from somewhere to my left, I turned and saw a young boy. He looked at me with a curious gaze, not scared in the least but kind of freaked out that furniture was moving around in his house. "Magic comes with a price Miss." This kid was adorable, the way he said things was cute.

"Look kid, I don't know who you are but I'm a bit busy," I muttered as I looked at him with a gentle look, I never held anything against kids, in fact I loved kids. "Come talk with me a bit and then scamper off to bed." I sat on a soft looking chair and looked at him; he walked over to me and sat on the chair across from me.

"I'm calling the sheriff and my mom," The boy replied as he got up and headed toward something on the wall. I got up and grabbed him gently; I never hurt kids if it could be helped. "Let me go, you're not in the book, I don't know who you are." He was confusing me with all his talk about a book.

"What book kid?" I asked gently as I looked at him, I had knelt down so that I was on level with him. I tried to keep my tone even, not wanting to scare him more than I had already. "I'm Regina's sister." He looked skeptical but nodded; it was a hard concept because currently we only shared a hair color and mild facial features. "Now why don't you scamper off to bed?" He shook his head and pulled away from me and ran out the door. "Damn it." I flicked my wrist again and made her furniture change locations again and then slipped out of the house.

"Rose, what are you doing out here at this time of night?" Mary Margaret asked as she caught up to me on the road. She had a smile on her face as she grabbed my hand. "Are you lost? Maybe I could help you find where you need to go?" I shook my head; I knew exactly where I had to go and how to get there. "Come on; let's go get something to eat shall we?" I nodded with a smile, dining with people was always a good time. She led me by the hand into the center of town and into Granny's diner.

"Thank you Mary Margaret," I replied quietly as we found a seat to take, it was with Emma and a man I didn't know. "My name is Rose Mills." Emma and the man both pushed into the seats more so that Mary Margaret and I could sit down. Emma gave me a look that spoke volumes and I gave her a look back at Ruby brought menus. "Thanks Ruby, are we still on for later?" The waitress nodded with a smile. "Good."

"Mills, as in Mayor Mills the evil queen?" The man asked as Mary Margaret sat next to him. I nodded with a raised eyebrow. "Why didn't you tell me there were two of them Snow?" This gave me pause, Snow? As in Snow the daughter of the man my sister married. I quickly glanced down at the menu and decided that I would try something different than my usual meatloaf and boiled potatoes; I'd get a cheeseburger and French fries, whatever that was. "Please tell me you're not like her." I shook my head as Ruby came back over.

"Ready to order?" Ruby asked cheerfully as she pulled out her pad of paper, we all nodded. "Fire away."

"I'll have the Chicken sandwich with lettuce, tomato, and mayo," Mary Margaret stated sweetly, she took another look at the menu before continuing, "I'll have the French fries with that." Ruby nodded and jotted it down before turning to the man in the party.

"I'll have the steak and potatoes please," The man replied with a smile. Ruby nodded again and jotted that down as well.

"I'll have the BLT with French fries," Emma stated as she closed her menu. Ruby took it down.

"I'll have the cheeseburger with bacon, lettuce, and tomato," I stated as I closed my menu. "I'll also have the French fries please." Ruby nodded and wrote it down before taking drink orders.

"How would you like your steak and burger cooked?" Ruby asked with a smile. The man gave his answer; I apparently had a confused look on my face. "How much red would you like in the burger Rose?"

"Quite a bit if you could please," I replied quietly as I handed the menus back. Ruby nodded after taking the menu's and jotting down something else in her little notebook. "So Mary Margaret, who's this charming man?" I looked at the man with a smile on my face, I had been given some strange bits of paper by Mr. Gold and I still wasn't sure on how to use them.

"This is David Nolan, or Prince Charming from the Enchanted Forest," Mary Margaret replied calmly, the man, David or Charming or whoever currently, was looking at me with a look I couldn't place. "Emma, could you please explain the curse, you understand it better sometimes?" Emma nodded and took a sip from her coffee, another thing I had learned about from Mr. Gold.

"Ok, Regina put a curse on the people of the Enchanted forest," Emma started as she looked at me, I enjoyed spending time with Emma, she was fun. "This curse made it so that everyone would forget their lives and loves in the Enchanted Forest, time was held still, nobody aged if they were directly affected by it. I wasn't and neither was my son Henry, who was adopted by Regina." I nodded; I had seen notes in Dark Castle about this curse. "The curse is now broken but while still active Regina was the only one to remember, besides Mr. Gold or Rumplestiltskin as he was called in the Forest." I nodded again, a small smile on my face; I was mildly impressed that Regina had managed to cast it.

"So you're really Snow White, my adoptive niece?" I asked as I turned to Mary Margaret who had a thoughtful look on her face before she nodded. "That's nice to know, I heard you were a fugitive, if you had come and told me, I could have helped." She looked at me with a surprised look but soon enough Ruby was coming back with the food. "Thanks a bunch Ruby." She nodded and put everyone's food where it needed to go. "Remember wear your dancing shoes tonight." Ruby nodded with a smile before sauntering off again. Everyone dug into their food trying to enjoy it while it was freshest. "Do you girls want to come with Ruby, Belle, and I tonight?" Mary Margaret looked shocked, Emma nodded her consent. "Don't worry Snow; it's just a bit of fun."

"I'm trying to wrap my mind around how you look younger than I am if you were supposed to by my adoptive step-aunt," Mary Margaret, or Snow, stated as she popped a French fry in her mouth after having dipped it in ketchup. I chuckled a bit, it could get confusing if you didn't know my secret, but I could probably tell them. "How old are you exactly, you look maybe eighteen to twenty-one?"

"I'm older than that, that's all I'll say for now," I replied with a wink, a woman never reveals her true age. "Now how am I supposed to eat this?" My three dining companions looked at me with a surprised look, I was looking at my burger, I had watched for the fries. Mary Margaret motioned with her own sandwich and I mimicked her, I found the burger delicious and cooked perfectly. "Thank you, so Snow, would you like to join Belle, Ruby, Emma and I tonight?" She nodded with a smile as she looked at Snow. We all continued to eat and enjoy ourselves. "Do you girls have what Ruby calls clubbing clothes?" Both Emma and Snow shook their heads. "No big deal, after seeing Ruby's I'll be able to produce some for us."

"Magic comes with a price Rose," Snow stated quietly as she picked up a fry and dipped it before eating it. "I just don't want you to get hurt." I rolled my eyes slightly; these people were adorable with their always giving advice.

(That night about 8:00) (General P.o.V)

"What are you four wearing?" Ruby asked as she looked over her companions, she had a raised eyebrow and gestured toward Mary Margaret's clothing. "Please tell me that's not what you're going to the club with."

"Relax Red," Clara stated as she took a good look at Ruby's clothes, she was wearing a miniskirt that was red and trimmed with lace, her shirt was a tight fitting tank-top and she was wearing strappy heels. Clara waved her hand in front of Belle, she was now dressed in a blue short dress, it had a slight shimmer to the fabric, she was also wearing blue strappy heels and a necklace with a bell on it. Clara repeated the process in front of Snow, she went from her button up sweater and teacher skirt to white skirt that came to her knee and had red lace over it as well as a blue off the shoulder shirt with black details of an elegant pattern down the arms and flats.

"I don't wear skirts and dresses," Emma stated as she looked at Clara, she was impressed by what Clara picked but still hated skirts and dresses. Clara nodded and waved her hand in front of Emma, she watched as her jeans and shirt faded into a pair of tight fitting leather pants, heeled boots, and a blue halter top with lace bust detail. "Very nice Clara, now what about you?" She nodded and waved her hand over herself and watched as her clothes changed from her loose fitting shirt and a skirt that Belle had lent her into a pair of skintight leather pants with a red skirt, she was also wearing a tight form fitting royal purple halter top, after having made the plans she looked up current fashion trends. "Now where exactly are we going?"

"Rabbit Hole, two reasons, I need a job," Clara replied happily as she looked at Emma. "And it's the only place that would rent to us; I got us the back room." Snow raised an eyebrow at the first point Clara had made, the only job available at the Rabbit Hole was as entertainment. "Regina has made it impossible for me to get a job anywhere but Mr. Gold's antiques and here at the Rabbit hole." Clara led them all into the Rabbit Hole, the back room awaited. Ruby had a smile on her face as did Emma and Clara.

"Why not work at Mr. Gold's?" Belle asked as she looked at Clara, she didn't want her friend working in a place like this. "He'd give you a job, all you have to do is ask." Clara nodded; she'd think about it but didn't really want to work for Mr. Gold.

"Let's have fun shall we?" Snow asked trying to break up the tension that was bound to happen. Everyone agreed and they began to have fun.

(The Next Day) (Mr. Gold's P.o.V)

I was in the kitchen making breakfast before going into the shop, I had asked Clara to tell me about why she came home drunk last night. I heard a thud come from the bottom of the stairs, I looked and saw Clara at the bottom in a heap, she let out a groan. "Come on, up you get," I stated as I reached down and tried to help her up. "Clara is you still drunk?" She nodded slightly as she tried to get her feet back under her. I half carried her to the kitchen and sat her in a chair. She flicked her wrist and a glass of something appeared, she drank it down and started looking a bit better.

"Don't ever let me do that again," She muttered as she looked at me. I raised an eyebrow but turned back to the stove where I had some breakfast sausage and eggs. "The drinking part, the girls night was fun." I plated up the food and put a plate in front of my house renter. I nodded and sat down myself, picking up my fork and began eating. "What all do you know about the entertainment at the Rabbit Hole?" I raised an eyebrow at her again.

"Why do you want to know about that?" I asked casually as she started eating, she was Belle's friend and I honestly didn't want her getting into something she couldn't handle, she had adopted a more modern style of dress as shown by her clothes she came home in. "And what do you have planned for today?" She thought for a few moments while continuing to eat her food. I watched her casually as we continued to dine.

"I have a job there starting tonight," She replied as she looked at me, her purple eyes looked slightly dulled, similar to how they had looked before she fed. "I really need to know what a stripper is…" I felt my eyes go wide and then held up a hand for her to stop. I shook my head and looked at my plate, this was obviously Regina's doing. "Regina made it so that I can't get a job anywhere but two places." I felt a bit sorry for her but she never asked for help.


	3. Chapter 2

Thicker than Blood

Rating: M

Chapter 2: Dearie Me!

* * *

(Two Days later (In the town Jail)) (General P.o.V)

"Clara what did you do to get yourself in there?" Belle asked over the phone, Clara had used her one phone call to contact Belle in hopes that she'd be able to help her. "Are you okay?"

"Put Mr. Gold on please Belle," Clara replied calmly as she sat where Emma could see her. Belle made an affirmative noise and the line changed hands. "Mr. Gold?"

"Yes dearie," Mr. Gold replied, he knew that she was on speakerphone, so he would treat her just like everyone else. "How can I make a deal with you today?" He had her right where he wanted her, he would have her under his control in no time. Emma came to sit in front of Clara, she needed to keep an ear on this conversation. "Emma this doesn't concern you."

"Mr. Gold, I currently need some assistance in law," Clara stated softly, she hated asking for help, especially from people whom she knew would use it against her. She heard him scoff and felt like ending her chat with him but she really needed the help. "Mr. Gold, please don't scoff at me." She was currently looking at her clothes, which weren't many as it were, she had gotten off her first night at work and then gotten arrested.

"I'll come to the sheriff's office at my earliest convenience Ms. Mills," Mr. Gold replied shortly as he continued what he was doing. "Be ready to make a deal." The line went dead as Mr. Gold hung up his phone.

"Back in your cell Clara," Emma stated, she didn't like having to do this to Rose, or Clara whichever she was currently going with. "He'll come by, but until he does you do need to be in your cell." Clara nodded sullenly as she shuffled back to her cell.

"What am I being charged with by the way?" Clara asked as she sat on the bench in her cell, which she slept in last night. "I know that I have a right to know what I did." Emma shut the door with a sad look on her face but walked to her desk and pulled out the report on Clara.

(Later that day around 1:00pm)

"Ms. Swan, could you please give us a few moments alone?" Mr. Gold asked sternly, he needed to speak with Clara privately about this so that he could make a deal with her. Emma nodded and walked out of the main room of the station. He walked to the cell where Clara was. "Well dearie, looks like you're stuck in there." He remarked as he peered at her through the bars, he could tell she needed his help desperately, but he would make her earn it. "I wish I could help, but I'm so busy at the shop." He had a devilish grin on his face that she didn't like. She knew that grin, it meant he wanted something.

"What do you want Gold?" Clara asked with an exasperated sigh, she was moments away from putting her head in her hands. She hated that look on his face.

"Oh not much, not much at all," Mr. Gold replied casually, he wanted her to feel like it was really nothing so he was going to be nicer about it. "Just a small favor." She went pale at that, she knew he would want something, she didn't know what to do.

"A favor? That's too much to ask for!" She exclaimed, to her it was akin to asking for her first born, except she would make out better on that deal. "I can't do that." She muttered that last bit to herself.

"Very well, stay in that iron box and rot," He replied as he turned and made to walk away. "Have a good day my dear." He took a few steps toward the door, she became desperate.

"Wait!" She exclaimed as she reached through the bars of her cell. She didn't like it, but she needed his help. "What kind of favor?" Her voice betrayed defeat, and she truly felt defeated.

"Oh, just a small thing dearie," He replied happily, he knew he had her where he wanted her. "Won't take much time at all." She hung her head in shame, her arm still through the bars. She hated not knowing what he wanted of her, but she had no other options.

"Fine," She replied quietly, he could practically feel her defeat that was in her voice.

"Very good, I'll go have a talk with Emma," He stated with a slight chuckle and a slight spring to his step. "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." He left with a giggle that was reminiscent of his past as Rumplestiltskin. "Emma I'll be paying the fine for Ms. Mills. She also won't be having a court appearance, what were the charges anyway?"

"I'll let her tell you that Mr. Gold," Emma replied with a smile as she grabbed a set of keys and walked to Clara's cell door, she put the key in and opened the door. Mr. Gold was pulling out his check book. "It'll be seven hundred Mr. Gold." He nodded and wrote out the check, tore it out of the book and handed it to Emma. "You're free to go Rose." Clara stood up, still staring at the floor, and left her cell. Mr. Gold led her out by her arm, practically dragging her out to his car.

"So Clara, why were you in jail?" He asked as he opened her door and then walked over to his, leaning on his cane for support. "You might as well tell me, I'll find out anyway." Clara was sitting in her seat, looking at her lap, she was defeated and she knew it. He got in the car and started it, he drove down the road toward his home.

(Mr. Gold's P.o.V)

"Public intoxication and public indecency," She murmured, still looking at her lap, she looked broken in a way, a part of me liked it because it meant that I had a vampire under my control. "I was drunk when I left work this morning, and I left in the outfit that I worked in. I didn't know I was doing anything wrong." I watched the road but took glances at my travel companion every so often, she continued to look down. I pulled into the driveway and into my garage, got out of the car and opened Clara's door. "I'll pay you back the fine money Mr. Gold, anything around the house or shop."

"I don't think that will be necessary dearie," I stated as I led her into the house, Belle was at the library by now. She looked at her clothes, and now I took a good look at them, they looked torn and tattered, like someone had tried to grab her. "Now you may want to change your clothes, you look like a two-bit hooker right now." I watched her wave her hand over her clothes and they changed into a pair of tight leather pants and a loose shirt in the color of blood red, she had gold bracelets on her wrists and looked disheveled still, but that was probably because she had slept in a jail cell the night before. "Very good, now what made you think that it was a good idea to walk around drunk and in those clothes?" I pushed her toward a chair and she fell into it.

"I didn't know, I'm able to do what I want back home, nobody stops me," She murmured as she looked at me, slightly different from when I first met her, but it was progress. "So what's this favor you want for obtaining my freedom?" She was very direct, she still looked lost and broken, but wasn't looking at the floor anymore. I looked at her, slowly taking on my Enchanted Forest persona of Rumplestiltskin, it was a dangerous thing. "I want to get this over with." I shook my head and looked at her.

"No dearie, that's going to come later," I replied as I looked down at her, she was looked up at me, her gaze confused and worried. "Now why are you working as a stripper dearie, surely that can't be the only job you can acquire." She made to get up but I put a hand on her shoulder and kept her down in the chair. "I closed the shop early to help you dearie, you're going to work with me or I'll put you right back in a cell, but this time there will be no one to help you." She looked back at the floor and ran a hand through her hair, she looked like she was stressed but she also could have been trying to fix her hair. "Now change into something presentable, I'm taking you to lunch and then we're going to find you a better job." She looked shocked and then it melted into semi-scared.

"No thank you Mr. Gold, I can work in two places only," She stated quietly as she tried to get up again. "My sister has made it clear, I am public enemy number one." She grabbed at her shirt hem and started to worry it. "I really should get some sleep, I have to work tonight." Her tone was soft and I realized, she must be frightened. She tried to get up again but I kept her seated, I saw her eyes get hard, I watched the outer ring of them turn red. "Let me up Mr. Gold." I shook my head and looked at her, she looked angry and I knew that if she got angry that she would make a mistake, I needed to make her more upset. She was balling her hands into fists and I watched a spark jump from her fists.

"You're going to listen to me Avyanna," I stated firmly, she owed me a favor and I always collect on my favors. I was going to have her under my control before long, of this much I was certain. "Now change your clothes." I watched her wave her hand over her clothes and they changed into a different loose fitting shirt that was blue and off the shoulder, she also changed into a pair of skinny jeans and boots. "Good, now let's go." She nodded and stood up, this time I allowed it. She followed me back out to the car. "When was the last time you fed?" I needed to know, I didn't want her to hurt anyone if it could be helped.

"When I first moved here," She replied quietly as we walked out into the garage and got into the car. "That deer I killed." It had been a few days apparently. I would find her blood and make her a deal for it. "Why do you want me to get a different job?" I mentally smirked as I drove toward a smaller restaurant in town. I wanted to keep an eye on her at all times and the easiest way was to have her at the shop. We pulled into the small parking lot at the little bistro I had chosen.

"Please wear a skirt next time, " I stated as I got out of the car, I walked to the door leaning heavily on my cane, and waited for her to get out of the car. She got out and was wearing a knee length black skirt with blue trim. "Much better. Now let's go order so that we can meet with Belle." I opened the door for her and ushered her into the bistro, I pulled her gently toward the front and pointed up at the menu board.

"We don't serve her kind here Gold," The counter woman, Lucille, stated firmly as she looked at Clara. Clara straightened up to her full height, a mere three inches shorter than myself, and snapped her fingers and was dressed in leather pants and a blue shirt with a red corset over it pulled tightly and she now had heeled boots on. The look on Clara's face gave Lucille pause and she backed up. "You need to leave vampire." I watched Clara storm toward the counter and slam down a piece of paper. Lucille looked at it and paled.

"Serve me or face the consequences," Clara growled as she looked at Lucille, who nodded and resumed her place at the register, a little shaken and scared but ready to serve. "Now I'll take a BLT on rye and a tea, I'm certain Mr. Gold can finish the order." I nodded and stepped up to the counter.

"I would like a chicken salad sandwich on wheat, a garden salad with croutons, chicken and strawberry vinaigrette, and two more teas please," I stated calmly as I kept an eye on Clara. Lucille nodded and put the order in, before totally it all up for me. I handed her the money and she handed me change. "Very good, we'll sit over here and wait for it." Lucille nodded and went into the kitchen. "Clara why would they not serve you?" She was still dressed in the pants and shirt combo, it was a slightly more intimidating look than she wore in the car.

"Vampire Mr. Gold," She replied calmly, I noticed that her eyes were closer to red than purple and she still looked ready to kill someone. "I go through it a lot actually, it's why the vampire clans stick to themselves." I nodded as realization hit me, she acted like she did because of her previous life with Regina and Cora, and the being treated differently as a vampire. "Now why are you being nice to me?" I looked her clothes over, they emphasized areas of her body that I would prefer she covered. She looked at the floor and put a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I have my reasons," I replied as I looked at her, she looked calmer now, her eyes were fading back to purple which was good, a few moments later the food was ready and in a bag on the counter. I got up and grabbed the bag and handed it to Clara as we walked back out of the Bistro to the car. "Get in and hold the bag." She got in and buckled up before putting the bag on her lap, I got in and started the car, driving toward the library. Once we reached the library I parked in the lot and got back out of the car, Clara followed suite and walked behind me with the bag, I opened the door and ushered Clara in.

"Hello Rumple," Belle stated as she smiled at me, Clara was following close behind me. "Oh hello Clara, did you guys bring lunch?" I nodded with a smile as I grabbed the bag from Clara and walked toward the table Belle had set up. I took out all the boxes and dishes of food, arranging them by person. "That little Bistro I like?" I nodded again with a smile on my face as Clara sat in a chair off to the side.

"Everything's all set, here you go Belle, and Clara come over here would you?" She got up and sat in the empty chair next to me, she opened her container and took out half of her sandwich. I looked at her, she was still wearing her clothes from the shop. "What time are you closing the library tonight Belle?" Belle put the dressing on her salad and began eating, Clara took a bite out of her sandwich and looked at her plate, and she looked uncomfortable.

"I'm going to close up about seven today, it's been pretty dead for a Saturday," Belle replied happily as she looked at me, I smiled, that gave me plenty of time to work on Clara.

(About 45 minutes later)

"I'll see you about six Belle," I stated as I gave her a hug. I led Clara back out to the car and drove us back to the house. "What did you show that woman that scared her so much in the Bistro?" I had to know that, but I didn't want to alert Belle to what had happened. Clara looked at me, she looked tired, and sort of hungry even though she had just eaten.

"That's no business of yours," Clara replied as she turned to look at me, luckily her eyes were only ringed in red so I would find a way to get her blood. There was a battle going on in my head, between Rumplestiltskin and Mr. Gold, one wanted to take advantage of her, the other wanted to help her and be kind. "Now I have work tonight and I need some sleep." She went to walk away but I grabbed her and pulled her back toward me, the part of me that wanted her under my control was winning.

"I think it is dearie," I whispered in her ear as I pulled her against my chest. "Now tell me what you showed that woman." She shook her head, Rumplestiltskin was taking over and I couldn't hold him back anymore. She struggled against me and tried as hard as she could to get away. I held her to me tightly, she was a feisty little thing and in the Enchanted Forest that would have been a great thing. "Either tell me or you'll be praying that I had left you in that cage." My tone was clipped and had a slight growl to it.

"A deal I made…," Clara whispered out as she went kind of limp. "Let me go I need blood." Her tone was so soft I had a hard time hearing her. I dragged her toward the room I had given her, I opened the door and nudged her into it, I walked in as well. I pushed her away from me and watched her from her position on the ground, she slowly stood up and sat on the bed. "I really do need blood Mr. Gold." I held out my wrist to her but she pushed it away. "I can't take yours."

"It's the only blood you're getting dearie," I growled as I thrust my arm toward her again. She glared up at me with fire in her eyes and a snarl on her lip. "Take it or leave it or make a deal." I knew that if I could get her to make more than two deals with me that I could easily have control of her. I was already thinking of a few deals.

"I can't…" She whispered as she pushed my arm away again. "You're too strong." I was confused by that, what did power have to do with blood? I moved closer to her and could see noticeable fear in her eyes. She tried to back away but couldn't move. "Please Mr. Gold…" I smirked again and looked at her, she was going to be easier to break at this point.

"I'll let you go if you make a deal with me dearie," I murmured in her ear, her eyes went wide again. "I'll let you go if you become my personal servant." She shook her head and pushed me away forcefully before running off again.

(Clara's P.o.V)

I ran out of the house and toward the woods where I remembered the well to be. 'Gotta get away from him.' I thought as I continued running. I came to the well and sat on a log near it, there was a burst of light and someone else was thrown out of the well. "Tara?" I asked as I got a good look at the person, I ran to her and hugged her. "Oh gods how I've missed you."

"I missed you too Avy," Tara replied happily as she hugged me, I was her adoptive sister and I had been away from the family for a while. She dusted herself off and looked me over. "You look good for having been gone for a while." She linked arms with me and I led her toward town.


	4. Chapter 3

Thicker than Blood

Rated: M

Chapter 3: Heart not for the Taking.

* * *

(That night)

"Sorry that you have to come to work with me Tara," I stated as I led her toward the Rabbit Hole, I was wearing normal clothes for now. She looked so out of place in this side of town, she was tougher than she looked and could take care of herself, but she still looked slightly out of place here. "I don't like my job but it's the only one I can have really." Tara nodded with a smile; I had missed her so much, after I had been turned into a vampire she and I had become like sisters. I opened the door and led her into the bar; I sat her at a booth. "I get out at midnight."

"Love you sis, nothing is out of your reach remember?" Tara asked as she looked at me with a smile and a knowing look. I snapped my fingers and changed my outfit to a button up white shirt with a black bra, a red plaid skirt with a red pair of panties and garter belt. As well as a pair of high heeled shoes with knee high socks. "What exactly do you do Avy?" I looked at her.

"Stripper," I replied quietly as I sat with her. "I have to go my shift starts in five." Tara nodded with a smile as I walked into the back.

(After her shift)

"Did you have fun?" I asked as I looked at her and changed my clothes back to what I had on before work. "Now I'll find you a place to stay tomorrow but for now let's go to the place I'm staying." I grabbed Tara's hand and led her outside. "Shit! What are you doing here Gold?" I looked at Mr. Gold with a glare on my face. He didn't look happy so I turned to Tara and whispered, "Run." She nodded and ran off back toward the center of town.

"Dearie, you need to come back to the house," Mr. Gold replied as he looked at me, all I was worried about currently was that Tara was safe. I shook my head and continued to glare at him, it was late and he should have been asleep. "I'm not going to argue right now Clara, you're going to come back to the house and I've already put in your letter of resignation at The Rabbit Hole." He grabbed my arm and dragged me toward his car, I tried to break his grip, but I also noticed that he wasn't limping. "Avyanna! Stop fighting me." I felt myself go slack and I saw Tara, she looked out of sorts in a new area much like I had at first.

"Avy!" Tara screamed as she saw me, she ran up to me and Gold. "Let her go!" I watched as she flung her arm out and smacked Mr. Gold, it stunned him long enough for me to get away, but I couldn't make it all the way to Tara. "What's wrong Avy? Come on let's go."

"I can't Tara… But I'll see you soon," I whispered as I reached out a hand to her, she walked to me and gave me a hug before backing away as if burned. "I want you to go to the local inn and stay there." She nodded and quickly ran away; I knew she would be safe so I was happy. "Let me go Gold." He shook his head and pulled me into his chest, he felt different somehow, I couldn't pinpoint it but I knew he felt different. "You feel different, let me go." I tried to break his grip on me but couldn't, it was as if he was stronger.

"I'm not going to argue this anymore Avyanna," He growled, his voice a different pitch, a different sound altogether. I fought against him as much as I could, not understanding what was making me unable to fight him. "You and I have a deal to make, on top of the one we already have." I tried again to get away from him, this wasn't Mr. Gold, this was Rumplestiltskin, this was The Dark One. His grip stood firm and I went slack. "Now get in the car Avyanna." I did as he said.

(Mr. Gold's P.o.V)

"Yes master," She muttered snidely as she closed the door of the car. I watched her as she adjusted in her seat, and then walked around to my own side and got in. "Is there any way I can serve you you pompous rat?" Her tone was snippy and short, I knew she was angry but that wasn't my problem. I started the car and drove toward home, I was curious as to who that other girl was, but currently my only concern was getting this feisty little vampire home and make her sign a few contracts. As I pulled into the garage I was suddenly relieved that Belle had decided to stay at her father's tonight. "I'll sign your blasted papers tomorrow, I really want to sleep right now." I shook my head as I got out and then opened her door, I grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into my home office.

"You are going to sign them right after I draw them up dearie," I stated as I flicked my wrist and two separate contracts appeared on my desk. "This is the one for that favor." I handed her the first contract and waited for her to sign it, unlike all the rest she actually read it. "Sign it dearie, it's nothing more than we agreed upon." She reached for a pen and signed it. "This one's just about the renting of my spare room." She signed it after reading it and handed them both to me before she ran away from the office, what she didn't know was that I had made it so that she couldn't leave. I read the contracts as I had to sign them as well when I noticed that she signed them Rose and nothing more, but it was the signature style that had me confused, it was similar to how my first apprentice Cora had signed her name. I left the office and found Clara, she was hiding in her room.

"I signed them Rumplestiltskin," She whispered as she kept to herself in the corner. I walked into the room and dragged her up again. "What do you want now, I signed your damned contracts even though it kills my very soul. Leave me alone would you." By this point I could usually hear people's hearts racing, but hers wasn't, not even a hollow sound that you'd expect from a vampire. I spun her around quickly so that she was facing me, I put a hand over where her heart was. I didn't feel anything. "Stop touching me! Let me go!" I pushed her away slightly.

"Why don't you have a heartbeat? I know vampires have one," I demanded as I looked at her, she raised an eyebrow. I had let the Dark One out and he refused to be brought back in, so she would have to deal with the consequences. "Come along dearie, you can tell me. It's just us deal makers here." I watched her shrink away from me farther so I grabbed her again and pulled her closer. She muttered something that I couldn't quite hear. "What was that dearie?"

"I don't have one…" She muttered a little louder as she looked up at me. I let go of her with my right hand and shoved it through her chest to where her heart should be, I felt around and felt nothing, not even the remains of where a heart had been. "I said I didn't have one… why would I lie about that?" She was upset, my hand still in her chest, and I could understand her anger nobody likes having a hand in their chest. "Now please take your hand from my chest, it's becoming uncomfortable." I had her over a barrel at this point, I had my hand in her chest and while impractical to keep it there I could plant a seed of control if I decided to do so.

"You're going to do what I tell you if you want my hand out of your chest," I whispered in her ear as I looked at her, she looked highly uncomfortable but wasn't making a move to get free. She closed her eyes and put her hands up to my shoulders. I heard her let out a whimper as I gripped around where her heart should have been, she pushed against me and tried to get away. "Are you going to take the deal?" She shook her head and made a choking noise before her knees went out from under her.

(The Next Day (At the Shop))

"Hello Rumple," Belle stated from the doorway as she looked at me. She had shown up right on time, and for that I was happy about that. "Where's Clara, I thought she would be here?" Always the astute and inquisitive girl I had fallen in love with. I had woken up and found Clara holding her chest and screaming so I let her stay at home, she looked like hell so I had warded the house so that I knew she would still be there.

"She had a rough night last night, I let her stay home today," I replied calmly as I looked at Belle, she had a bag with her, I looked at the clock and realized that it was lunch time. "Come on in dearie, I'll go set up the back room." I walked out to the back of the shop as Belle stepped into the shop and flipped my sign from open to closed. I looked around and set up the chairs, but found that they wouldn't move. "What's going on?" I tried to move the chair again but found it stuck fast to the floor, something moved in the corner and I looked to find Clara, still holding her chest but looking much better than I had found her this morning.

"Why did you find it a good idea to shove your hand into my chest last night?" Clara demanded quietly as she looked at me, I raised an eyebrow, I had done no such thing. I was trying to figure out how she had gotten out of the house. "You warded the doors not the windows Rumplestiltskin, amateur mistake." She grabbed me around the throat and squeezed.

"Clara stop!" I exclaimed as best I could with her trying to choke me. "What are you talking about? I never put my hand in your chest, why would I do that?" She raised an eyebrow, almost as if to say something about if I questioned her intelligence or something similar. Belle stepped through the door and I found myself released and I found Clara on the other side of the room. "Feeling better I see, you looked awful this morning which is why I didn't wake you."

"You had your damned hand and arm in my chest you wretch," Clara exclaimed as she glared at me, Belle looked shocked to say the least, I took a look at what she was wearing, Clara was wearing a pair of tight leather pants with a tight fitting shirt and corset combo over it, she also had on knee length leather boots with a sharp spike heel to them. "Why else would I be upset currently? You're Rumplestiltskin for gods' sake, I made a deal with you and now I pay the price, not a big deal in all reality, but I'm not going to be your repercussion free magic monkey!" She kept saying that I had had my hand in her chest but I didn't recall ever doing that to her. She smacked me in the face after walking up to me then she walked away, I heard the chime of my front bell and knew she was gone.

"Rumple, is everything ok?" Belle asked gently as she put the bag of food on the table after I had set it. I nodded gently as I pulled out her chair for her. "Why was she asking about hands in chests?" This gave me pause and I thought on it, there were flashes of things in my mind that didn't make sense really there was one of me creating contracts and getting angered by the result. I saw another flash of memory and saw her screaming at me, my hand and arm in her chest, I watched her collapse with my hand still in her chest. "What's wrong Rumple? You zoned out there for a few moments."

"The Beast got out after being angered… I tried to rip her heart out," I whispered as realization hit me, I had let Rumplestiltskin get out, he always lurked right below the surface, flashes of her telling me that I felt different hit me like a brick wall. "But I couldn't rip out what isn't there." Belle looked confused for a moment before she put a hand over her mouth, she was shocked. She sat down and I pushed her chair in. "I'll talk with her later, let's eat." Belle nodded with a slight smile as she separated the meals and we began eating.

(With Clara and Tara) (Clara's P.o.V)

"Hey Tara," I stated happily as I picked up my best friend at Granny's inn. "How was the room?" I looped arms with Tara and smiled as we walked down the street. I wasn't going to let her anywhere near Rumplestiltskin for the time being, for everyone's best interest of course. "I'm currently trying to find a place to live, we could totally live together." She smiled as I lead her towards the center of town, she was dressed in a flowy skirt in an emerald green a looser top in a royal purple that was fastened with a royal purple corset.

"I've missed you Avy," Tara stated as we walked, I was going to take her to the diner later, but I wanted to visit with her more first. "Where did you go before this? You were gone for almost a month." I nodded and put my head down, I knew that our family must have been worried. "We were so worried about you when you didn't come home from that last deal making session." I felt horrible, but I had no control over that.

"I ended up here while I was on my way home," I murmured as I looked at her I was leading her toward the woods where I knew a bench to be. "It's not all bad, I currently live with the Dark One and well that's a bowl of interesting." We sat on the bench and I grabbed my chest again, it felt like a fire ripping through where my heart should be, I had no clue what was going on. "It burns!" I was digging at my chest trying to make the burning stop.

"What's wrong Avy?" Tara asked calmly as she looked at me, I must have looked crazy at the moment. "Stop digging at your chest, you'll injure yourself if you continue." She grabbed my hands and held them away from my chest. I felt tears come to my eyes and the burning continued. "Let's get you to a doctor. Tell me where to go." I shook my head as she attempted to drag me back toward town, I struggled against her, I just wanted to lay down.


	5. Chapter 4

Thicker than Blood

Rating: M

Chapter 4: Hospital Bound to Lost and Found.

* * *

(That night (Gold's house)) (Mr. Gold's P.o.V)

"Make the burning stop Gold!" Clara exclaimed as she threw the door to the house open. I looked at her, she looked very angry but she also looked to be in pain, I looked passed her at the still open door, that girl from before was there she closed the door. "I don't know what you did to me but my chest is on fire from the inside out." I walked up to her and saw tears brimming in her eyes as she continued to hold her chest. "Fix it!"

"What's wrong dearie?" I asked calmly as I looked at her, she needed to calm down for one thing she was getting very worked up. "You need to calm down dearie." I reached for her and put a hand on her shoulder. She was frantic and kept clutching her chest where her heart should have been, I tried to remember more of the night before but I couldn't. "What did I do last night? What did I do exactly while my hand was in your chest?" She looked up at me with wet eyes, I had dealt with a few vampires and I had never seen them cry.

"You had your damned hand in my chest trying to grab my heart!" She exclaimed as she continued to clutch and dig at her chest with tears gathering in her eyes. "Now fix me or find me a way back home so that I can get this fixed!" I looked at her eyes, they were red but not from crying, her tears were red and her fingers were becoming red. I grabbed her hands in one of mine and whipped her eyes with my free thumb, what I thought were tears were blood. "Please… I'll even make a deal to get this pain to stop." Her tone was barely a whisper at the point, she looked frantic and scared.

"No deal necessary dearie… just hold still," I whispered soothingly as I looked at my free hand. I made sure that there wasn't anything on my hand, because I would need to check but she broke away. "What's wrong Clara?" I looked at her and saw that she was shaking, her knees looking weak. "You look positively deathly ill." I giggled a bit not quite feeling sorry that she was in pain. "I didn't cause that did I?"

(Clara's P.o.V)

I felt a thrum of magic as his demeanor changed, he changed to what he was the previous night when he had his hand in my chest. 'What is going on?' I thought as I grabbed my chest again before falling to one knee. "I'm not a king dearie, there's no reason to bow to me," He giggled out, this was the Dark One again, I felt fear creep into my very being.

"I bow to few people Rumplestiltskin," I growled out as I tried to get back up. "And you are not one of them." I felt the air thicken, as if power was being called forth. I looked up at the man who was towering over me; he looked like he could rip my heart out if I had one that is. "I respect you but that is waning. Now can you help me or not?" He grabbed my arm and dragged me to a standing position before thrusting his hand into my chest. I screamed and felt tears stream down my cheeks.

"Do you want my help is the real question dearie?" He replied with a high pitched giggle, I winced at the pitch he reached. "Now hold still." 'I guess you never know how far someone will take it until they're buried arm deep in your chest.' I thought as I squirmed uncomfortably at the feeling of him poking about inside my chest. "I said to hold still dearie!" He yelled that last bit, prodding a bit harder.

"You could be gentle you know," I sniped back as I glared at him; his face showed a sort of glee on it and that worried me. "That really does hurt you know." He had just jabbed a particularly hot spot. "What are you doing to me?" I demanded to know because my knees were almost failing me.

"I don't have to do this you know, I could just as easily let your body tear itself apart," His tone was dry and angry sounding, but against my better judgment I jerked away slightly, big mistake on my part. A scream ripped itself from my throat as his hand was removed from my chest, it was covered in blood. "I said to hold still but would you? NO! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT! LET'S NOT LISTEN TO THE PERSON WITH THEIR HAND IN YOUR CHEST!" He was very angry at this point apparently; he grabbed my shoulder again and attempted to thrust his hand into my chest again. "I'm the only one who can help you, you know that?" My eyes went wide and I pulled away, screaming again, and ran out of the house, hand clutched to my chest. I ran to the town, and looked for what may pass for a healer or doctor.

"Rose!" I heard from somewhere around me. "Rose are you okay?" I nodded as I looked for who was calling for me. "It's Emma; you're not looking too good." I felt like I was drifting, it was pleasant but then black spots took my vision.

(A few hours later)

"Hello Miss Mills how are you feeling?" Someone asked from above me, I opened my eyes and looked, there was a man dressed in a white coat. "I'm glad you're awake but could you answer a few questions for me?" I nodded and tried to sit up but found I couldn't, my chest felt tight and painful as well, I tried to reach for my hair to brush it past my ear but found myself unable to move my hands more than a few inches away from where they were. "Could you please tell me your full name? Your age, height, weight, and what's wrong?"

"Clara Rose Mills," I stated softly as I winced at the brightness of the room. "Could you turn the lights down?" He nodded and dimmed the lights and returned to the side of the bed. "Age is none of your concern; height is five foot four inches and 120 pounds for the weight." I heard scratching on paper and saw him nod before motioning for me to continue. "My chest feels like it's burning from the inside out and it feels like there's something in there when I know full well that there's not."

"Miss you don't have a pulse… could you please explain that?" The doctor asked, he sounded astonished and confused. "You also have the temperature of a corpse. And no heartbeat." He sat down on a small stool and moved to the side of the bed again.

"I'm dead doctor plain and simple," I muttered as I tried again to lift my arms but met resistance so I pulled harder and heard a metallic creaking noise and hit myself in the head. "Why was I restrained to the bed?" That made me upset, why would they do that? I pulled my other wrist free and rubbed them gently, intrigued by the metal rings around my wrist, they were apparently what held me to the bed. "Tell me why I was restrained to the bed!"

"For your protection purely Miss Mills," The doctor replied calmly as he continued scribbling on his pad. "Now I have to run a few tests so if you could hold your arm out for me." I held out my arm and waited, I watched the doctor come with a needle and begin poking at my arm. I tried to pull my arm away but couldn't as the doctor had grabbed it in an iron grip. "I need to take some blood to see if I can find out what's wrong." He was adamant that he was taking my blood; I didn't want that to happen.

"NO!" I screamed loudly as I could muster. "Leave me alone it's my blood you can't have it!" I thrashed about and knocked the needle and container out of his hand. "Stay away from me! RUMPLESTILTSKIN!" There was a shimmer on the other side of the bed from the doctor and there stood Rumplestiltskin, or rather Mr. Gold with a bit of a thrum of power to him. "Tell him it's my blood!"

"Doctor Whale, are you just trying to test her blood?" Mr. Gold asked as he looked at the doctor, who nodded. "Clara he just needs to take a small amount to run a few tests, it will be virtually painless and it will help the doctor." I shook my head and looked at Mr. Gold. The doctor took something out of a cabinet and walked to the bed again. "Clara, relax, he isn't going to hurt you." He walked to the side of the bed that he was on. "Avyanna you need to calm down." His voice was so quiet that I barely heard him but I calmed. "Be quick Doctor Whale."

(General P.o.V)

"Thank you Mr. Gold," Whale replied calmly as he drew the blood carefully. "If you'd like to wait in the waiting room you are more than welcome to." He nodded and slipped out of the room toward the waiting room. "Now Miss Mills, I just want you to relax and I'll go check and see what I can find." She nodded gently as she looked around the room, she was feeling drained and felt her eyes close. "Nurse please have Ms. Mills sign the required forms." The nurse nodded and grabbed the forms out of a few separate folders and walked into the room that was occupied by Clara.

"Ms. Mills could you please sign these papers for me?" The nurse asked as he gently shook Clara, who snapped her eyes open quickly and nodded. "Just sign where there's an X please." Clara took the pen and papers and signed the false name she had been using. "Thank you Ms. Mills." She nodded again and drifted back into the blackness that was her mind right now. "I'll put the forms in her file for you Doctor Whale." Whale nodded before heading into the lab to run his tests, he was going to check for a few things but as he looked at the blood he noticed that it was a slightly darker color than normal, he would check the iron level first.

"That's interesting," Whale muttered to himself as he examined a sample of the blood, it wasn't fully human. "Wonder what could cause that to happen?" He had never seen blood like hers before and it intrigued him, it was closer to animal blood than human. "I feel an experiment coming on." He thought back to his previous life and a smirked a bit, he let out a laugh. He had to read a few of those books that were in his office that he had overlooked for some reason.

(About three hours later) (Whale's P.o.V)

"Is she out nurse?" I asked as I double checked everything about the procedure, I had gotten her permission to do a few minor procedures to check on her chest, especially after finding some things missing on her chest x-ray. The nurse nodded with an easy smile. "Good, now what confused me and I'm going to be checking on is the missing organ on her x-ray." The nurse nodded again as I began the procedure to open up her chest. I looked around to see if maybe it just hadn't shown up, but this girl truly had no heart. "Nurse could you tell me what's missing from our patients chest?" The nurse peered into the open cavity and went wide eyed. I moved some tissues aside to show her that something was indeed missing.

"Where's her heart?" The nurse asked as he looked at me, a little shocked but otherwise just confused. "Nobody could live without a heart could they doctor Whale?" I watched Clara's eyes open and she let out an ear piercing scream and the nurse and I were thrown back from the medical table. "How did you wake up?" We had used enough anesthetic to knock out a dragon and here she was awake and apparently mad.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Clara demanded harshly as she tried to get up, I had made sure that she was restrained to the table though. "Let me go!" Her tone was loud and shrill. "HELP!" I reached for her IV and pushed a syringe full of what I hoped would make her sleep, it knocked her out and I closed her up and had her brought back to her room, I'd have to see if there was anything I could do to her. I wanted to do some more blood work on her and maybe an MRI and possibly a few more tests.

(About an hour later)

"Okay Ms. Mills, I'm going to need to draw some more blood," I stated as I sat on the stool by her bedside. I wasn't asking, she had already given consent to tests and having blood drawn. I prepared a needle and began drawing my samples, I took a total of thirteen vials of blood. "Thank you Ms. Mills, I will return when I have a result for you." She was looking paler than normal but the sooner I figured out what was wrong with her the better. I walked out with my samples to go run my tests and saw Mr. Gold waiting outside. "She's very tired but you can go visit her for a while Mr. Gold." He nodded and walked into the room I had just vacated.

(Mr. Gold's P.o.V)

"Hello Clara," I stated softly as I walked into the room. "How are you feeling?" She looked paler than usual and I had seen doctor Whale holding a tray of blood samples, it worried me. She looked up at me with dull eyes and I took in her appearance, she was restrained to the bed and I wanted to know why.

"Hello Mr. Gold, I feel like death right now," She whispered as she looked up at me, her usual slight smirking mouth was turned into a straight line and her eyes were so dull it was like looking at a completely different person. "My chest still hurts and he's not doing anything to help me." She sounded strained and in pain as she spoke, she looked like someone had taken enough blood to re-kill her, and I couldn't really sense her from outside of the room, or inside and farther away. "Could you please get me something to eat?" I nodded and walked back out to the cafeteria in the hospital and picked her up something to eat, as I was walking back to her room to see Whale leaving again. "Why do you have more blood Whale?"

"Needed a bit more for tests, she's fine Gold," Whale replied as he walked away down the hall, I couldn't feel Clara's magic at all, not even as I made it to her bedside, I put her food down and felt her hand, she was stone cold and looked like death had finally claim her.


	6. Chapter 5

Thicker Than Blood

Rating: M

A/N: I only own Avyanna (Clara), Tara (A friend), and eventually Alana(also a friend). I do _**NOT**_ own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Once Upon a Time.

A/N: And a big thank's to my friend Will for helping me.

* * *

Chapter 5: Murder by the Unhearted!

(The Next Day (Whale's P.o.V))

"Good morning Miss Mills, I have you scheduled for a few procedures today," I stated cheerfully as I walked into her room, she wasn't looking too good, so I hoped that these things would help. I was scribbling away on my papers for her; I had to have her sign a few more release forms. "I'm going to need you to sign a few more papers for me." She nodded gently, she hadn't spoken since Mr. Gold left yesterday, yet I found no need to be concerned. I walked to her bedside and set the papers down on her bedside table along with a pen, she took the pen and signed where I noted after reading them quickly. "Alright, let's get you into prep." She nodded and I had a nurse bring her where I needed her.

(That night)

"I feel much better now doctor," Clara stated, she was still lying in bed; I wouldn't let her leave the bed until she was fully healed. "What did you do exactly? I feel an odd thumping in my chest." I had given her a heart, but I wasn't going to tell her that much just yet. I found it weird that she didn't know what a heartbeat felt like from the inside but I brushed it off and smiled. "Doctor, what's this odd feeling, I'm pleasantly warm?"

"It's normal after the procedure I performed," I replied with a smile as I looked at her. "You'll be able to leave tomorrow afternoon if you heal as fast as we've seen so far." She nodded with a smile as I marked some things off on her chart. "Would you like me to send Mr. Gold in?" She nodded again as she looked around the room, her hand was on her chest and she was ecstatic looking as she felt the beating that was there. It had taken a bit of asking of Regina, she had given me a heart from her collection, which I had then given to Clara as a replacement. I then had to restart it after making sure that it would work correctly. "I'll send him in."

(Clara's P.o.V)

"Hello Mr. Gold," I stated happily as I looked at him with a smile on my face as he walked in. "I can leave tomorrow afternoon if all heals accordingly." He smiled back slightly, I was still a bit confused by the thumping in my chest but I was going with it. "Would you like a drink? I won't tell if you won't." I winked at him as he nodded, I flicked my wrist and a pair of glasses filled with peppermint schnapps appeared in our hands.

"So how do you feel?" He asked as he drank his down, I followed his example happily it had been a while since I had drank. "You look better, last time I saw you, you looked pale as death itself and you were cold as a corpse." I held out my hand and he grabbed it gently. "Why are you warm?" I shrugged my shoulders; I didn't know myself why I was warm.

(The next afternoon around 4:00)

"Thanks for still having me Mr. Gold," I stated as I looked at him from the passengers seat of the car. "Would you like me to cook supper tonight?" We pulled into the driveway and into the garage before getting out of the car. He led me toward the house and opened the door, ushering me inside. He nodded so I walked to the kitchen to see what I was working with. I saw pasta and tomato sauce in the pantry and some ground beef and some shredded cheese in the refrigerator. "I'm going to make pasta for supper." He nodded as I grabbed the things out of the pantry and refrigerator and put it on the counter before grabbing a large pot and filling it with water. "How do I work this electric fire box?" He came into the kitchen and looked at me with an amused look.

"Turn the dials on top to the temperature you want and make sure that it's for the front right burner after you've put the pot on it," He replied with an amused smirk, he pointed to the various knobs and the burners. "Now you'll also need a frying pan to brown the beef." I raised an eyebrow and cocked my head. "You did intend to brown the beef first correct?" I shook my head and looked at him slightly confused. He reached under the electric fire box and grabbed a flatter pot, or frying pan I guess.

"Why would I cook it first? Couldn't I just cook it all together?" I asked as I looked at him, he raised an eyebrow. He shook his head and put the frying pan on the burner, and put the beef in it before turning it on. "Your method of cooking is foreign to me." He grabbed a tool from a drawer and used it to break up the beef. I turned the water on to boil, and waited.

(About an hour later)

"Supper is ready Belle," I stated as I popped my head into the door of the room she was in, after Mr. Gold and I had finished our debate over the way to cook I had gotten it cooked. "Come on down to the dining room." She nodded and got up off her chair and followed me toward the dining room. I sat at the table and dished out meals to everyone. "Eat up everyone." They nodded and we all ate.

"This is really good," Belle stated as she continued to eat. I smiled and looked at my own plate, still getting use to the thumping in my chest I didn't talk much because I didn't know how the thumping would affect it. "How did you learn to cook?" That was actually an interesting story in and of it-self, and perhaps I would tell them.

"I wasn't always a vampire Belle," I stated as she looked at me with a raised eyebrow, apparently many people thought that I had always been a vampire. "Before I was turned I use to cook for my family, also as I have proven vampires can eat so I had to cook after that as well." She nodded in understanding as she looked at me and continued to eat.

(Later that night)

"Mr. Gold could you please explain what this thumping is in my chest?" I asked after he came back from dropping Belle off at her home. He cocked an eyebrow and looked at me with a confused look; I was currently dressed for bed so I was wearing a tank top and short shorts. "It's starting to disturb me, I've never experienced this." I grabbed his hand and placed it where the thumping was centered, his eyes widened slightly before he let out a chuckle.

"You have a heart now Clara," He replied as he looked at me with a smirk. I felt my eyes go wide and panic gripped me, with a heart I could be killed by traditional means and I might actually start looking my true age. "Why does that scare you Clara?" His tone was light, but not high pitched; he seemed genuinely interested in my predicament. "I'd think that in your place I'd like feeling normal for once in my life." I raised an eyebrow and removed his hand from my chest. I placed my own hand where his had been, I enjoyed the feeling but it still worried me.

"It's complicated Mr. Gold," I muttered as I looked at him, he seemed to delight in my slight sorrow, I was worried that I would show my real age. "I'm much older than I look, and this is all foreign to me." He nodded gently and smiled at me before leading me into the living room, I had never been in here for more than a few minutes at a time and its contents furniture wise confused me. "I don't think I've ever gotten to know this room all that well Mr. Gold." I watched him grab a small piece of something off a table and press it; a box came on with bright flashing lights. "What did you just do?"

"It's called a television Clara," He replied as he sat in a brown leather chair that faced the flashing box. "You can use it to watch shows and movies. Go sit on the sofa and we can watch a show." I sat on the sofa, it was rather comfortable, more than it looked at least and I sank into it. He grabbed a book out of a small rack by his chair, opened it, and pressed on the thing again, making the picture change. "Care for a drink?" I nodded and flicked my wrist conjuring two drinks and handing him one. "Now we're watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer." I gave him a look that I hoped conveyed surprise; I wondered what would make him choose this particular show.

"You do remember that I'm a vampire right?" I asked as I watched him, he nodded with a slight smirk as the show came on, there was singing and it surprised me, I watched with rapt attention. "What is this show about Mr. Gold?" He let out a chuckle as he read the little book; apparently that book had the information about the television or whatever it was. "It peaks my curiosity but confuses me greatly, why is she singing about not being alive, she's clearly alive?"

"Just watch the show Clara," He replied as he looked at me and gave a chuckle, it looked like promising entertainment. "Now enjoy the show." I nodded and smiled as the show came back on; I watched with fascination, I looked at the small metal box that now had a red light on it. "I'm recording this and future episodes so that you can watch it when you like." I smiled at him brightly before continuing to watch the show.

(Later that Night)

"Thank you for showing me how to works that picture box Mr. Gold," I stated as I got up from the couch, we had been able to watch two episodes back to back. He smiled as he got up as well, using his cane for support, I was able to take a close look at it and found it a lovely piece of work, not unlike the cane that the husband of the vampire who had turned me used. "Now the night is still young, would you like to go out and take hold of it?" He nodded and looked at me; he smiled and walked over to me. I grabbed my chest lightly before I let it go and grabbed his wrist, pulling him toward the door. "You and your stuffy suits, we're going to have fun so your outfit is going to change." I giggled and snapped my fingers, his outfit changed into a combination of his Rumplestiltskin clothing and his Mr. Gold clothing, a tighter red button up shirt along with tight leather pants and boots, his jacket replaced with a black vest.

"You have a pension for clothing, don't you Ms. Mills?" Mr. Gold asked as he looked at his clothing, I had even slightly modified his cane, making it a ball on top instead of the rod shape he had before, the ball was a crystal ball complete with swirling smoke held in place with a clawed hand on the bottom. "Could I have my old cane back dearie?" I shook my head and made a pulling motion with my hands, he grabbed the base of the cane and pulled the handle, it revealed a small sword. He let a smirk grace his lips for a moment before returning the blade to his sheath and offering his crooked elbow. "Aren't you just a crafty little thing dearie?" I smirked as well and let him escort me out to the car.

"Call me Clara, Mr. Gold," I murmured as I sat in the seat after he opened the door for me, I looked up at him with a small smile. He nodded and closed the door before getting in on his side, he started the car and away we drove. "To The Rabbit Hole!" He raised an eyebrow and just as he did I slammed my hand into the window of the car. "What the hell? I didn't mean to do that." I apparently looked worried because he stopped the car and grabbed my wrist gently, he examined my hand gently.

(Mr. Gold's P.o.V)

"Well it's not broken Clara," I replied as I looked at her, she seemed worried and I didn't know why, then it hit me, she had changed my outfit with magic and she just slammed her hand into the car window, she had repercussions now. "You have repercussions now dearie." Her eyes went wide and she let out a sob, and grabbed her hair.

"All because I got a heart? I don't want it," She muttered ruefully as she pulled at her hair, she appeared to be crying. "Put your hand in my chest and take this fucking heart out." I wasn't sure what taking it out would do to her, I didn't know where Whale had gotten it from, and worst of all I didn't know if I wanted her to return to normal. "Please Mr. Gold… I need you to…" She sounded defeated, and it raised conflicting emotions in me, I knew one thing though, I knew that we couldn't go out tonight. "Please…" I started the car again and drove us back to the house.

"I'm going to drop you back at the house, and then I'm going to go have a chat with the good doctor," I stated as I sped toward my home, once I reached the garage I pulled in and got out before opening her door and helping her out. "Now please go lay down." She nodded and walked into the house; I got back in the car and drove toward Whales' house. I followed all traffic laws and made it to the doctor's house in just less than twenty minutes; I knocked on the door and waited for it to be opened. "Ah, hello Dr. Whale. I have a few questions about what you did to the mayor's sister." Whale looked scared now.

"I brought her back to health," He replied quietly as he peered at me through the crack that he opened his door. "I made her live again Mr. Gold, I made her better." I felt my anger rise, he had had no right to take advantage of her like that, she had no idea what he was doing to her and he probably hadn't explained anything either. "Now could I please return to my night in?" I shook my head and placed my cane between his door and the door casing.

"Doctor Whale, where did you get the heart that you gave her?" I demanded as I looked at him calmly, I would get my answers no matter what. I didn't mind that he had given her a heart but it was affecting her negatively and I needed to know where they got it so I could research whose heart it was. "I really do need to know from whom you got that wretched heart, and you're going to tell me or there will be consequences for you Doctor Whale." His face turned from mild anger to shock and worry he muttered something about going to the hospital. "I'll personally drive you Whale, you're going to tell me what I want to know."

"Look Mr. Gold, I got the heart from the Mayor," He whispered as he looked at me, I thought on it and realized that Regina would have been the one to give him a heart, now the question became whose heart was it? And why did Regina want Clara to have it so badly. I nodded and closed his door, slamming it really, before I got back into my car and drove toward Regina's home.

(That night about midnight)

"Clara, are you awake?" I asked as I opened the door to the house and stepped inside. "Hello Clara, I found out who Whale got the heart from. He got it from our lovely mayor." I walked into the living room and saw her sitting on the couch, her hands covered in what looked like blood. She looked scared, the TV was on a static channel and I watched her rocking back and forth muttering things that I couldn't understand. "Are you alright Clara?"

"Didn't do it… wasn't me…" She muttered as she rocked, she was looking at her hands as I walked up to her, she was wearing the same clothing that she had on before I left and the only area with blood on her was her hands and her face around her mouth. "Didn't kill him…" That gave me pause; I sat on the couch next to her and grabbed her hands to take a closer look at them. The blood certainly wasn't her own, of that I was certain, but I didn't know what it was.

"Clara calm down," I stated calmly as I let go of her hands after gently placing them into her lap. "What happened, why are you covered in blood?" She was still rocking and I looked at her with caution, she looked confused and worried and scared. I stood up and looked at her, there was a knock at the door, I walked to the door and opened it seeing Emma Swan, the town sheriff. "How may I help you Sheriff?" Emma looked distraught and I wondered why, I stepped out of the doorway and she walked in, I wondered if it had anything to do with her being covered in blood. "Is everything alright Sheriff?"

"Mr. Gold do you know where Mayor Mill's sister is?" Emma asked as she looked at me, I nodded and led her into the living room, Clara wasn't there. "I need to know where she is Mr. Gold, there's been a murder and the victim had their throat ripped out and their blood drained." My eyes went wide and I got confused and then thought about it. Emma looked concerned and looked around, trying to find something. "If you're hiding her Gold you'll be in trouble too."

"She was here Ms. Swan," I replied as I looked and saw that the window was open. "Who was killed and where?" I wanted to know why they thought that Clara had killed someone; she didn't seem the type to do that without being provoked. "Also what reason other than the type of wound is the reason that she is under suspect?" I was beginning to see the connections between how Clara was acting and this apparent murder. I motioned for a moment and walked up to her room as quickly as I could, she wasn't there either, I returned downstairs.

"Mr. Gold, there was a murder with throat wound and blood loss as the cause of death," Emma replied as I walked back to where I left her. She was writing something in her pad of paper. "The Mayor has told me that if there were a murder with vampire like inclinations that her sister was to be jailed for questioning." I nodded and leaned on my cane, this was a lot to take in all at once. She continued to write in her notepad and look around. "If you find out anything about her please contact me." I nodded again and walked her to the door, she walked out and I shut the door.

"Clara where are you?" I asked, I knew that she was in the house still, she had just cloaked herself or hidden, but I could still sense another power in the house that was very much like hers. "Clara, come on out. I think we need to talk." She walked into the room with a very unlike her smirk on her face, it looked evil, but not her particular brand of evil. Her eyes were neither red nor purple, they were a stunning green color. "You're not really Clara are you?"

"I'm Clara, Mr. Gold," She replied quietly as she looked at me, her eyes filled with a look I had only seen in a few people, Cora being one of them. "However not entirely, my name is Jocelyn, and Rumplestiltskin, you and I made a deal quite a bit of time ago that got my heart taken." I thought on it and then I remembered who it was, she was a murderer in the Enchanted Forest who had made a deal with me for her freedom. Regina had gotten the heart after a few years and a few deals with me. "Now, I'd like to thank you for not telling that woman where I was."

"Clara, please calm down and let's talk about this," I stated gently as I looked at her, her eyes were flickering between green and purple, they didn't have the red ring that they usually did, apparently it was because she had fed on human blood. "You need to go speak to Regina, have her make Whale remove the heart." She looked at me with a raised eyebrow and a snort of disdain. She shook her head and her eyes turned solidly green again. "You're going to go to see Regina, Avyanna no arguing."

"She'll put me in jail Gold," Clara replied as she looked at me, her eyes purple again, she was frantic. "I can't speak to her, I killed some little person, she's been out for my blood since I got here, she's the reason I could only work in the strip club or your shop." She was afraid, and I couldn't hold that against her, Regina was a vengeful woman and if she wanted you gone you were gone. She walked toward me and grabbed my hand, she put it on her chest and pressed. "Please take it out Gold."


	7. Chapter 6

Thicker Than Blood

Rating: M

* * *

Chapter 6: Jar of Heart.

"I don't know what it would do to you Clara," I stated as I looked into her eyes, she was looking at me as well. She seemed not to care about the possible repercussions to her actions, I wanted her to have a chat with her sister but I knew that that wasn't going to happen unless I made it happen. "I want you to go talk to your sister Avyanna." She shook her head again and continued to look at me. I could see her fighting internally between wanting to listen to me because of the use of her name or wanting to just go and hide. "I'll drive you and help you if you need. But you're going to speak with her Avyanna." She nodded finally, silently admitting defeat.

"Fine Gold, let's go before I change my mind," She stated quietly as she linked arms with me again, like she had before, and we walked toward the car. I drove us toward Mayor Mills' manor and waited for her to get out before getting out myself. "If I need you I'll call for you." She walked toward Regina's door and waved her hand over it before opening it and walking in. I nodded and looked into the house through the window, I would step in if need be.

(Clara's P.o.V)

"Clara, what are you doing here? I'm calling Ms. Swan," Regina stated quickly as I walked into the room she was in, she reached for a phone and I blasted it away from her. "Clara, let's talk about this, there's no reason to do anything rash and my son is right up stairs." I glared at her as my hand twitched again, this repercussion thing was getting on my nerves, and I would make sure that I got this heart out no matter what. "Let's just sit and talk about this."

"Get this heart out of me Regina!" I exclaimed as I glared at her, with a glare that would kill if looks could kill. "I can't deal with its incessant beating. Make it stop your I'll stop yours." Her eyes went wide and she reached for her pocket and pulled something out before pressing on it a few times. I blasted that thing out of her hand as well. "You're going to get this heart out of my chest Regina." She shook her head and looked at me with a look that had a trace of fear. I felt Rumpelstiltskin's presence just outside and I felt an odd sense of comfort knowing that he was there.

"No you get to keep your fun new organ," Regina replied snidely as she looked at me, the fear gone when she noticed the twitch that I now had. "And you now have repercussions to your magic don't you?" She was smiling smugly and I knew that I would do whatever it took to get that heart out of me. "So, no I won't take that heart out, nor will I tell Whale to do so either." Her mind was made up and now I knew that the only way to get her to do something would be to get her mad so that's what I would do.

"Or is it because you can't take it out Gina?" I demanded hotly as I looked at her, a glint of contempt in my look. I knew that if I goaded her enough, questioning her abilities that she would do it to prove me wrong. "Come on Gina; prove to me that you can take it out." She glared at me with a look that could kill if that were a possibility. Her anger level was rising, I didn't fully understand if she would get mad enough to help me or mad enough to kill me. "Come on Gina, prove it to me." Regina stormed up to me and grabbed my shoulder before thrusting her hand into my chest and squeezing where that heart was. I let out a whimper and heard the door open and close.

"Regina, take your hand out of her chest and come have a chat with me in the kitchen," Mr. Gold stated firmly as he walked up to my sister and I. Regina looked scorned and gave one final squeeze before throwing me bodily from her. "Clara please sit down, we'll be done shortly." I nodded and watched them walk away, I felt something shifting in my back as I got up from the ground and moved to a chair, I didn't know how strong Regina was but I had a feeling that she used magic to move me as far as she could.

(Mr. Gold's P.o.V)

"Why did you stop me Gold?" Regina demanded as soon as we were just inside the kitchen. "I could have solved all our problems, that's what she is; she's a problem for all of us." I shook my head, Regina may see her as a problem but I see her as an asset. I pulled out a piece of paper that I had written on while I was waiting, it had the deal that I was going to make on Clara's behalf with Regina. "It was just a few more moments and she'd be gone." I could tell that it would drive Regina to insanity that she couldn't kill Clara.

"I have a deal to make with you Regina, on Clara's behalf," I stated calmly as I looked at the scorned looking woman in front of me, she motioned me to continue. "The deal is this, I'll take the heart out for her and she'll stay out of your hair for a few weeks." Regina looked slightly delighted and slightly appalled; I had to hope that she would take it without reading it, because I really wanted Clara as an ally instead of as a foe. "Just agree and you won't have to deal with her for a minimum of two weeks." Regina nodded with a hand to her head, and a smirk on her face.

"One condition, she keeps the repercussions for magic," Regina stated with a gleeful smirk, I knew that she would try something like this and I had indeed accounted for it. I couldn't keep the repercussions but I could have Clara pretend that she did. "Make that happen and I won't kill her yet." I nodded and held out my hand to shake on it, I'd have her sign a paper copy after I drew one up. "What no written contract Gold? You're losing your touch." She had a smirk on still, I shook my head and looked toward the door after hearing a noise and saw a paper slide under it, and then I heard a slam. I walked over to it and picked it up; it was a paper copy of the contract.

"Right here dearie," I stated with a giggle as I read through it, it included everything discussed even the retention of her repercussions. "Just sign on the lines with the X's dearie." I grabbed a pen out of a cup on her counter and handed her both contract and pen. Regina smirked as she took the contract and pen, she then signed it and handed it back to me, I signed it as well. "Thank you Regina, now we'll be out of your hair." I walked out of the kitchen while rolling my deal and putting it into a small cylinder that Clara produced for me. "Come along Clara, let's get you home." She nodded and stumbled toward the door with me following.

"Why did she let me go?" Clara asked cautiously as we made our way to the car, she got into the passenger's seat and waited after closing her door. "She was ready to kill me Mr. Gold, why did she stop?" I started the car and drove off toward the house, it was getting late and I could imagine that she would want that pesky heart out; I had a selection of antique apothecary jars for her to choose from if she liked. "How did you get her to let me go?" She apparently wasn't going to let it go until I told her, and I guess I would have to tell her about the deal, which she already knew about because she's the one who created the paper copy.

"I made a deal with her in your name," I replied as I took a glance at her, she seemed happy and content but there was a sliver of fear in her eyes. "You drew up the contract, quite well I'd say, honestly." She nodded with a slight smirk, she knew of her deal making abilities and the level to which she held her standards for her deals. "I like the wording for your repercussions, I can imagine you'd hate keeping that, very imaginative and quick witted for that bit." She had worded it so that the repercussions would were off in a matter of two to three weeks, but disguised it with fancy words. "Let's get home to get that pesky heart out; I have a selection of lovely glass jars and boxes for you to choose from for it." She nodded with a slight chuckle as we turned onto the road my house was on.

"I'm actually frightened to see what this wretched heart looks like," She murmured softly, she looked strangely at peace, but there was still a sliver of fear and worry mixed with a determination for something that I couldn't pinpoint. "I wonder if it will be black like Regina's or red like my deceased adoptive sister?" She looked thoughtful and a smile broke out on her face at a thought of something, I pulled into the driveway and into the garage, just as soon as I took the key out of the ignition she was out of the car, like a kid at a candy store. "Can we hurry this up Mr. Gold?" She was practically vibrating, she was bouncing so much, I let a smile grace my face for a moment before I put a hand on her shoulder to get her to stand still.

"Just relax and hold still dearie," I stated quietly as I tried to hold her down, she was literally almost vibrating possibly with excitement, I hoped it was excitement and not fear or something similar as a reason for her vibration. "You really need to calm down Clara; I don't need to be injuring you with this action." She calmed down slightly, it wasn't all the way but it was enough for me to be able to remove the heart without hurting her. "But first, shall we find a container?" She nodded and I brought her into the back room of the house, it held some things that I hadn't catalogued to put in the shop yet, that's where I kept the jars and boxes that I had kept potion ingredients in while in the Enchanted Forest. She went straight for the glass jars; she looked at a few of them and picked one that was a purple base, which could be seen through, it had a pointed glass topper as well. I smiled at her choice and grabbed it, we walked back into the living room, she took the jar and uncapped it. "Remember to relax, take a deep breath and relax." She nodded and held out her arms, her chest wide open for my plundering.

"Could we hurry this along?" She asked as she looked at me, her arms slipping down a little to her sides. I nodded and slowly and gently reached into her chest, I felt the area where her heart was now residing, it was cold and hard, harder than normal at least. I gently removed the heart and watched her face carefully, checking for any amount of discomfort or pain. She looked utterly at peace as I removed the heart from her chest, I looked at it in my hand, her heart was bright red with black lines along the sides and bleeding into the red. I gently placed the heart into the jar before putting the lid on it, I watched it as I moved it, it looked like liquid in a glass and I knew that the heart had assimilated just enough of her own being into it. The shape was even odd to me, it was a shape somewhat between the hearts that decorated on Valentine's day and a real heart, the liquid that seemed to slosh around inside the heart was the color of blood, almost like her body had turned it to glass and morphed its shape. "It's beautiful isn't it Mr. Gold?" I continued to examine it and nodded gently as soon as I capped off the jar.

"Now that that's taken care of," I stated as I looked into the jar, the heart wasn't beating; it wasn't alive like other hearts that were taken from people. "Let's get to bed Clara; it's been a long day." She nodded and smiled before grabbing her jar gently in one hand and wrapping her arms around me in a surprising action. She rested her head against my chest with her arms wrapped around me in a hug. "Could you please let me go dearie?" She let go quickly and stepped away just as fast, she looked at me with confusion. "I was falling over dearie. Now let's head to bed so that we can get an early start to tomorrow, you're coming to work with me at the shop." She nodded and smiled before waving her hand over herself and changing from her day clothes to her night clothes, we both waited for any sign of a repercussion and found none.

"Thank you Mr. Gold," She stated as she looked at me, a smile plastered on her face that looked very out of place on her. She was practically vibrating again, this time I knew why, she was extremely happy. "I owe you for this Rumple." I nodded and motioned toward the stairs, I really did want to get some sleep, and I could see that she did as well. She flicked her wrist and a long scroll of paper appeared in her hand, she signed it and handed it to me after reading it. I read it and became confused, the deal was to the effect that she'd do magic for me, within reason, when I asked, for as long as she was kept out of trouble with the mayor. I smiled and signed it after reading it through completely. "See you tomorrow Rumple." She walked upstairs and I soon followed.

(General P.o.V)

As soon as Clara was upstairs and Mr. Gold there as well she held up the jar with her heart in it and looked at Mr. Gold. He motioned a locked cabinet and then walked past her into his room; she nodded and waved her free hand at the lock. Once the door was opened she gently placed the jar amongst the other treasures inside, one of which was a fairy's wand. "Sleep well Rumplestiltskin," Clara stated loud enough for him to hear before she slipped into her own room, she sat on her bed after pulling back the covers and slid down into them. Mr. Gold was doing a similar routine as Clara except he had to get ready for bed by getting into his sleep clothes, after he did that he slipped into his bed and settled under the sheets and blankets. The entire house was silent as both inhabitants fell into blissful slumber, dreaming of things to come and things that they wanted from life. As the night wore on only one sound could be heard by one person, the sound of a beating heart, it caused the tossing and turning of the female inhabitant of the house. That night she dreamt of nothing but beating hearts and her fears from it.


	8. Chapter 7

Thicker Than Blood

Rating: M

Chapter 7: The Blood Pact

* * *

(The Next day) (Mr. Gold's P.o.V)

"Good morning Rumple," Clara stated happily as she traipsed into the kitchen and sat at the table, where she proceeded to flick her wrist and a full breakfast was laid out on the table. "How do you like your eggs and bacon?" On the table already was piles of toast in different bread types and piles of cheese cubes in various flavors and colors, also there were sausage links and patties in stacks on plates along with black pudding and pancakes. There were plates of waffles and scones and pots of jellies and jams; there was a plate of scotch eggs and scrambled eggs as well as bacon. There was also a plate of hash browns and a bowl of home fries. "I hope that this is enough food." She seemed genuinely worried that there wouldn't be enough food when the table was practically groaning under the weight of all the food.

"We'll be eating this for days Clara," I stated with a chuckle as we both started to grab food and put it on our plates. "Also you forgot drinks." She rolled her eyes and flicked her wrist, tea with all its fixings and coffee appeared as did apple and orange juices. I nodded as we began to eat, I noticed that she looked tired but I wouldn't ask about it, she had been looking tired since she had gotten the heart. "I'm going to have you help me with customers at the shop dearie." She took a sip just as I had said that and she ended up spitting it out slightly. She gave me a look at spoke volumes and asked many questions. "The townspeople love you, or fear you, and that's beneficial to business." She continued eating, heaping her plate with the black pudding which I thought was odd but then remembered blood being the main ingredient.

"I guess I'm still used to preparing for several dozen people," She muttered as she got a thoughtful look on her face, she had only been in Storybrooke for a few weeks at most, it was normal for things to linger. "Is it at least a good meal?" I nodded and smiled at her, not a normal smile mind, but a smile that let her know that I was enjoying myself. "Also, I need to see my sister today; she was worried that I was in the healers." I nodded again and then got slightly confused, her sister didn't care one bit about her as dictated by the fact that she never visited her and recently tried to kill her by crushing a heart that wasn't hers to begin with. "Ah not Regina, the other one."

"What was her name again?" I asked, if I could get two vampires under my control I'd be almost unstoppable. She shook her head and smiled at me, she had a slightly mischievous look in her eyes that made me question myself a bit. "Come on you can tell me Clara." She shook her head again with a smile on her face. I conceded defeat for the short term; I would try to get her to tell me later on in time. Once we were finished with our morning meal I watched her magically clean up the table and put the food away in the refrigerator before magically cleaning the dishes and putting them away.

"I'll be by the shop in a few hours Mr. Gold," Clara stated with a smile as she waved her hand over herself and changed out of her bed clothes and into a more social appearance worthy, she was now in jeans with beading and a t-shirt that had a rose on it. I nodded and watched her walk out the door after opening it, she closed it behind her.

(Clara's P.o.V)

I made my way toward Granny's inn to find Tara, I had used Mr. Gold's phone to call and make sure that Tara was still there, and she was in fact still there. I walked up to her room and knocked on the door, she let me in and gave me a hug. "How have they been treating you Tara?" I asked as I looked at her, she was dressed in different clothes from our last visit but they were still from our world. "Because if they harmed you in any way I'll…" Before I could continue she put a hand on my arm and looked at me with gentle eyes, she was always like this, she could handle herself anyone could see that, but she was a gentle sweet person until she was angered.

"Granny and Ruby have been treating me quite well," Tara replied quietly as she looked at me, we sat on the bed and she gave me a look over. She raised an eyebrow and motioned to my clothing with a questioning gaze. "What on earth are you wearing?" I let out a slight chuckle, she asked me about my clothing now but made no qualms about it that first night when she saw me in less than I had ever even worn to bed in our world. "I like it but it is strange to see you not in leathers clothing that doesn't hug you." I nodded and smiled at her, she was still holding onto my arm gently and it seemed she wouldn't let it go any time soon. "You seem to be doing better by the way, you don't look like you're about to die anymore."

"I had been given a heart by the local doctor, at the Evil Queen's request of course," I replied quietly as I waved my free hand over my clothing and changed it into something that Tara would be more able to recognize. I was now wearing a pair of leather pants and a purple shirt covered by a red corset; I was also wearing boots and a smile on my face. "Mr. Gold, or in our world The Dark One, Rumplestiltskin has been helping me to get through things." She smiled at me with a slightly knowing look, and that's when I felt it, a rush of power from the same direction as the well that had brought Tara and me here. The power felt familiar and I knew who it was. "Tara, think up a fake name that you can give people around here. And I do believe that our third member of our little trio is here." Tara nodded happily as we both got up.

"Katerina Maeve," She replied quietly as we headed toward the door, I nodded with a smile as we left the inn. "What's your name around here?" I knew that question was going to come up at some point or another and I would answer all questions when I had both girls there so that I wouldn't have to explain it twice. "Or would you rather explain everything once?" I nodded at that last statement as we walked toward the woods where the well was. As we got closer to the well we both saw her, it was the third member of our little trio, Alana. "Alana!" She turned and practically ran toward us.

"Tara, Avy!" Alana exclaimed as she wrapped us in a hug that could kill if we were human. "How did you guys end up here?" I pointed toward a log and motioned for them to sit, Tara looked slightly off put and so did Alana, so Alana snapped her fingers and pointed at the log, it caught on fire. "Not again!" I rolled my eyes and waved my hand making the log turn into a stone bench. They sat down and looked at me expectantly.

"Ok first, Alana come up with a name to give people here," I stated as I looked at them, she smiled and nodded before gaining a thoughtful look. "Now, I have no idea why I ended up here, or why you guys did, but remember that curse Regina enacted?" They both nodded with a smile. "That's how this town was created, apparently the curse is now broken because Snow White and Charming's daughter has come here. Be careful who you trust and even more careful about who you befriend, neither of you have your hearts do you?" Both made the no motion with a smile on their faces. "Good, they apparently try to rip them out here and then shove new ones in. Now shall we go dine at Granny's?" Tara nodded with a grin and Alana followed suit.

"Please refer to me as Grace Walker," Alana stated as they both got up and I returned the bench into a log so that people wouldn't become suspicious. "And what is a Granny's?" Tara and I both giggled a bit at that thought, Alana was an awesome person, but she was clueless sometimes. She was newly turned, maybe ten or fifteen years after myself and I was newly turned maybe ten years from Tara, we all became fast friends and looked at each other like sisters. "Seriously guys, you know I hate surprises." We both nodded gently and we all linked arms, this had always been our subtle sign that everything would be perfectly fine. We traipsed into town and Tara and I led her toward Granny's, surprisingly the only one to stop us was Henry and Emma.

"You two are in the book, Clara why aren't you in the book?" Henry asked as he walked up to us and gave me a hug, he then gave Tara one. I smiled and bent down to whisper in his ear that it was a secret and he shouldn't worry so much about it. Tara and Alana looked confused at the mention of a book, I would explain it to them over lunch. "I'm going to worry because that book is history of the fairy tale people from your land. When people show up that aren't in the book weird things happen."

"How about you and Emma join us for lunch at Granny's and we can talk over why I'm not in that book after lunch?" I asked as I squatted and looked him in the eye. He nodded with a smile as he grabbed my hand after I stood back up, we continued to Granny's and sat around a round table due to our large group. "Hey Ruby, waters and a coffee for Emma please." She nodded after handing us our menus with a smile, she walked away. We all sat down and looked at the menus, both Alana and Tara looking slightly confused. "Just get the meatloaf and boiled potatoes girls it's delicious." They nodded with smiles and put their menus down.

(A short while later)

(General P.o.V)

"So how is everyone enjoying lunch?" Clara asked as she looked around the table, everyone was eating casually, sipping their drinks and generally enjoying themselves. There were several nods around the table and then the bell above the door chimed to indicate that someone was coming or going. Clara looked up to see who had entered, and who should she see but Regina.

"Ah, hello Clara," Regina stated as she walked up to the table of people, she put a hand on Henry's shoulder as she looked around the table of people gathered around the table. "A word if you would, alone." Clara shook her head and looked at Regina, a snarky smirk on her face the entire time. "Clara we need to talk." Regina was getting rather irate, and she knew that she was the Evil Queen once more, so she knew that she had power again, and to her knowledge, Clara still had repercussions.

"No Madam Mayor, I think that I'm entitled to eat lunch," Clara replied cheerfully as she kept the smirk on her face, Regina wouldn't pull any punches is she knew what was good for her. She continued eating her salad with chicken and ranch dressing, she looked around at her eating companions, who were also enjoying their own meals. "I'll will speak with you later Regina." Regina looked irate and she had her hands behind her back, she conjured in a fire ball.

"Everyone out!" Emma exclaimed as she watched the scene unfold and kept Henry behind her the entire time. The diner cleared faster than a building on fire, Alana saw the fireball and quickly threw up a wall of water centered at Regina, but it missed and Regina threw a fireball at Clara. Clara deflected the ball back at Regina and then threw a blast of lightning at her. Out of their little group Clara was the offensive aggressor, Alana was the defensive blocker, and Tara was the tactical brains of the operation, they worked together like a fine tuned machine. Regina threw two more fireballs at Alana and Tara, Alana blocked hers, or rather attempted to and got slightly burned, causing her to get angry. Alana charged up a tornado and unleashed it at Regina, along with shards of ice. Tara threw strategic bolts of magic at Regina, making it so that she had to stay on her toes. Regina was throwing fireballs at all the girls hoping to make them slip up. Clara charged up another attack of massive proportion. She released it at Regina and knocked her down; she then got up and made her way toward the door.

"Oh sister dear, let this serve as a warning," Clara stated loudly, thunder in her voice, and a tone that could scare any mortal. "If you ever disturb my sisters and I again…" She watched her sisters eyes become overcome with fear. "Well sister dear, it won't be pretty, this is a taste of what The Blood Pact can do, think it through we're Thicker than Blood." Regina had the stench of fear on her, even though her outward appearance was calm and collected, as the fight had waged on the girls had changed clothes, into black leather pants, or a skirt in Tara's case, and blood red shirts. They matched down to their shoes which were leather boots, in the Enchanted Forest it made for a very imposing appearance. "Keep this image in your mind and feel the fear and tremble at the thought for we are here and we aren't going anywhere."

(After they had all finished their lunches)

(Clara's P.o.V)

"Ok Henry, you and I will have our little chat on my way to work," I muttered as we got up after paying for the meal, I had paid for everyone this time. He nodded and grabbed my hand before we walked out. "Grace, Katerina head on up to Kat's room." Tara and Alana nodded before Tara pulled Alana toward her room. I smiled as I ruffled Henry's hair, we continued to walk down the sidewalk. "Now, the reason I'm not in the book is simple, I am different." I left it at that as I walked into Gold's shop with him in toe. "I'm here for my shift Gold." I saw him walk out from behind the counter, after coming out of the back room.

"Ah hello Henry, anything I can help you with?" Mr. Gold asked as he smiled at us. Henry shook his head as Emma walked into the shop too. "How about you Ms. Swan, could I interest you in anything?" She shook her head as well, as I gave Henry a hug and sent him off to his mother. Emma put a hand on Henry's shoulder and ushered him out of the shop before Mr. Gold could talk anymore to them. "You'll be working the counter dearie, after you go visit our town clerk at the clerk's office. I need a few documents that she was getting together for me." I nodded and headed back out the door and toward the town office.

"Wonder what he needs the documents for?" I asked myself as I came upon the office; I walked in and looked around trying to find the town clerk. "Is this the town clerks' office?" The lady behind the desk nodded and motioned me to come in. I looked around and walked into the office, I noticed that it said Town Clerk. "I'm here to pick up some documents for Mr. Gold." The woman nodded as she looked at me with a smile on her face as she ruffled through things, her brown hair getting in her face causing her to blow it out of the way.

"I've got them somewhere hun," The lady replied sweetly as she continued to search for what she was looking for. "Ahha, here we are!" She had jumped up when she found them, allowing me a good look at her outfit, she was wearing a brown skirt with a tan blouse and around her neck was a blue and green silk looking scarf. "Here you go, and you tell Gold that I need the payment for those in two days or else." I nodded as I took the offered envelopes and gave a bow before walking out and back toward the shop.


	9. Chapter 8

Thicker Than Blood

Rating: M

Chapter 8: Once Upon a Time in My Life.

* * *

(A few days later)

"Hey Henry, need anything?" I asked as he walked into the shop, he was carrying a large book that was rather nice looking. "What's the book?" He walked up to the counter and set the book down, it said 'Once Upon a Time', it looked familiar but not strikingly so. My shift was almost over, and I had apparently become the kids' favorite person, and he kept asking me why I wasn't in his book, I knew the answer to the question but I didn't want him to know just yet. "Come on let's go to Granny's and grab some food to go, we'll go have a picnic and a little chat." He nodded as I locked up the register, and walked out back to let Gold know I was knocking off.

"Auntie Clara, are you trying to butter me up to make me forget that you're not in the book?" Henry asked as we walked out the door, as we left I flipped the open sign to closed and we left the shop. I grabbed Henry's hand and walked with him to Granny's where I ordered for both of us and we waited for the food. "Where are we going after this?" I grabbed the food bags and ushered Henry out of the diner and toward the woods. He followed me and smiled up at me as we walked up to the clearing with the well in it, I conjured up a blanket and some plates and silver.

"What would you want to know about?" I asked as I set out the food and we sat on the blanket, I would answer general questions and even some more to the point questions so long as they didn't reveal that I was actually older or what my real name was. "I'm giving you the green light to ask most of the questions that have been burning in your little head for a few weeks now." He nodded as he grabbed a sandwich off the pile and took a bite. "Come on ask what you'd like to know."

"What's your story?" He asked as I grabbed a sandwich as well, they had given us a few chicken salad a few ham and cheese and a few turkey and cheese. "How did you become a vampire?" I knew that question would pop up and I could and would answer that one. He continued to eat his turkey and cheese sandwich, he looked at me as if I was already speaking.

"Well kid, my story…" I started as I thought on it.

(Once upon a time in the enchanted forest)

"Clara darling," My mother, or rather other mother, called as I opened my eyes and looked up at the woman. "How are you feeling dear?" I sat up and looked around trying to get use to everything being sharper and clearer. She was smiling down at me with a cheerful and happy look on her face, she was very beautiful, her dark brown hair in a braid that fell over her shoulder where it rested gently. Her bright green eyes showing both worry and caring for my safety and wellbeing, more so than my own mother would have. "Let's get you sitting up shall we?" I nodded with a smile as I was helped to sit up so that I was staring straight ahead. I got a good look at the room around me and noticed that it was a bedroom and that I was on a bed, it was a four poster bed with purple drapes and red bedding.

"Where am I exactly?" I asked quietly as I looked around, the room was full of lovely paintings and there were people around, all female but people all the same. There were older women and younger girls all dressed similarly, darker colors in most cases but some were wearing brighter clothes, all looked happy to see that I was awake. "And who are all you people?" I found that everyone was mulling around and that even the slightest rustle of fabric sounded loud. Most everyone was smiling some looked surprised, one girl looked happier than the others, she was around my age, or so I hopped.

"Everyone but Taralynn please leave," The gentle kind woman, who had told me her name was Celeste mere days ago. Everyone but the girl who had looked happier to see me awake had left when asked to so I gathered that the girl was Taralynn. "Currently, you're in your bedroom dear, we turned you a mere two days ago and now you are one of us." I nodded as I looked around and was surprised by the fact that it was day time, I had thought, and been raised to believe that vampires dwelled only at night and lived in places that would make mere humans tremble. "My dear Avyanna, this is your new sister Taralynn, or Tara for short. She'll be guiding you around your new life for a while until you get the gist of what's going on here." I nodded with a raised eyebrow at her calling me something other than my name. Celeste helped me to get out of the bed and I noticed for the first time that all I had on was a simple white dress; I looked at both Celeste and Taralynn before realizing that they were wearing the same dress as I was on a grander scale. "Your new name is Avyanna Aoife; please pick a name to give other people as a person knowing your name means you are but a servant to them." I nodded and gave the woman a quick hug, she then left the room.

"Clara, please call me Clara," I stated as I looked at Tara, she smiled at me brightly and nodded her head. "So is Taralynn your real name or the one that they gave you?" She walked up to me and whispered in my ear that her real name was Tara before she was turned; they gave her a new name for the same reason. "Why would they give us new names? If we were just going to have to come up with another name in the end anyway." Tara shrugged as she grabbed my arm gently; she pulled me toward the door, and then opened it before pulling me through it and down the hall toward another hall.

"I'm going to show you around now," Tara replied sweetly as she pulled me along, rooms were labeled with names and Clara took notice of various names. I was slightly scared, Tara was nice enough but I had been turned because I was found looking sad and depressed, I was scared and feeling kind of sick. "Are you okay?" I nodded and smiled at her even though I felt sick and worried that something would happen to me. She continued to walk with me, leading me toward a large room at the end of the hall. "This is the dining room, it's almost supper time." I nodded again with a smile as she led me toward the dining room.

(Later that night)

"I'm sure you have questions dear," Celeste stated calmly, her tone made me calmer but didn't quell all my fears and worries. "Let's go have a chat in the garden my dear Avyanna." I didn't really want to chat in the garden but I felt compelled to nod my agreement, so she ushered me out of the back door and into the back garden, it was filled with roses of all different colors and stages of bloom, it was beautiful. "Now how did you enjoy your first meal with us?" It had been quite delicious, they served many different things, but what I had thought was odd was that the only drinks served were blood and water, no alcohol at all. I thought back to it, I had eaten as many new things as I could because they were new, I had tried the steak and boiled potatoes, as well as a green salad, and some fruit.

"It was delicious, there were many things that I had never had before," I replied with a small smile as we sat on a stone bench in the center of the garden. She pulled my hands into her lap with a smile on her face. "I do have a few questions, kids and other things like that, as well as new abilities." She kept the smile on her face and let out a light laugh, almost like they were common questions.

"On the subject of kids that depends," Celeste began as she looked at me.

(Story time in Storybrooke)

(General P.o.V)

"Henry what are you doing out here?" Regina demanded as she stormed into the clearing in the woods, she looked between Clara and Henry; she quickly became irate at the fact that Henry was with Clara alone, why had Emma not gone with them? "And _you_, how could you be so irresponsible?" She had stormed toward the pair and had pulled Clara up from her sitting position, almost jerking her arm out of the socket on her way up. "How dare you endanger my son by even being around him? He's a mere boy Clara, how could you be so stupid?" This caused Clara to become disgruntled, it was one thing to imply non-responsibility, and a complete other to question her intelligence about her own nephew.

"Mom, stop…" Henry tried to but in.

"He had asked me to answer a few questions for him sister dear," Clara replied with a snarky tone as she glared at her sister, it was just her and Regina on the magic front here, and she knew that she could handle her sister. "I didn't endanger my nephew at all, I'm not a killer Regina, and I'm not _you_!" This simple statement got Regina riled enough that she slapped Clara across the face. "How _dare you_, you psychopathic _bitch_!" Clara simultaneously slapped Regina and hovered Henry a safe distance away, worried that he might get caught in whatever may come. "I know you were behind my heart, I know you were behind the curse, and I know you were behind a slew of other things." Regina looked like Clara had done more than just smack her across the face, she looked like she was being murdered with the look she had on her face. Clara smiled smugly as she slapped Regina again. "Come on Gina fight back!"

"Auntie Clara, please!" Henry exclaimed as he tried to move closer to the pair of arguing females, Clara had put a barrier of sorts up around the two of them. "Auntie, mom, stop!"

"You endangered _my_ son just by being around him!" Regina exclaimed as she looked at Clara before slapping her again and watching as the force of the slap pushed her back a few inches. "Now leave before things get worse, why don't you just leave Storybrooke!" Clara let out a chuckle and continued to watch Regina, who was looking like she could spit venom. Regina conjured a fireball and threw it at Clara, who deflected it away and threw a shot of lightning at her sister. Henry was screaming but neither woman was listening to anything other than the power they were unleashing. The lightning was deflected as well and forced toward the ground where it created a small crater, right in front of where Henry was standing. "Get out of _my_ town!" She threw a fireball just as Clara threw a bolt of lightning, the two forces collided and created an explosion, once the smoke cleared the sisters saw that there was a crater and Henry had been thrown back into a tree, he had blood coming from a gash in his forehead he also had scorch marks on his hands and face. "Oh gods, Henry!" They both ran toward him as he fell from where he had hit the tree.

"Henry no!" Clara exclaimed as she reached her nephew, she had reached him first and had begun to examine his injuries. "Henry can you say something?" He nodded and garbled out his own name before closing his eyes. "This is all _your_ fault Regina!" She picked Henry up and turned to look at her sister who looked torn, torn between the pain of seeing Henry injured and the rage she felt toward Clara for being the cause of her sons' injuries.

"_My_ fault… how is this _my_ fault?" Regina demanded as she glared at Clara, if looks could kill and she weren't already so, Clara would be dead. "It's _your_ fault that this happened!" Clara rolled her eyes before teleporting herself and Henry to Mr. Gold's house.

"Rumplestiltskin where's the Apothecary?" Clara screamed as she landed in front of him, she sounded kind of worried, and looked worried. "Rumplestiltskin I need the Apothecary!" The look on Mr. Gold's face was priceless, worry and confusion warring on his brow. "Never mind I'll conjure it." She hovered Henry and conjured a cot to put him in; she then conjured the supplies that she'd need. She began tending to Henry and soon enough there was a rapid and loud knocking on the door, Clara swung it open with magic and continued to mix up something for the burns and began applying it before she was pulled away from Henry's bedside. "The hell Regina! I'm trying to help my nephew." She pulled away from Regina and began mixing up something for the gash in Henry's head and conjured a few bandages as well.

"What are you using?" Regina demanded as she glared at Clara, who had just finished grinding up a paste and began applying it to Henry's forehead before putting on the bandage. "Tell me what you used on my son." Clara shoved the things she had used toward Regina before checking on the rest of Henry.

"Now take him home and put him to bed, the wounds will heal and shouldn't scar, I'll make you up some of the burn cream for him as well as some of the stuff for his head," Clara stated as she conjured more of the needed ingredients, and began to mix up the creams for Regina, she put them in labeled jars and handed them to her sister. "Now leave my sight you ungrateful beast of a woman." Mr. Gold took one look at Clara's eyes and ushered Regina and Henry to the door.

(Mr. Gold's P.o.V)

"What happened Clara?" I asked as I looked at her with a slightly confused gaze, she had teleported into the house and started demanding for things we didn't have in this town due to having a hospital. "Why was Regina so upset now?" She looked at me, a slightly angry look on her face, made me almost think twice about asking questions. Her eyes were what gave her away, they were tinted red instead of their normal purple, she would need blood and I knew she would ask.

"I was having a chat with Henry, answering some questions for him," She replied as calmly as she could, her hands balled into fists and I watched a drop of blood come from her palm and drip down her fingers, I hadn't thought her nails were that sharp. "Regina came storming into the clearing while we were eating lunch and chatting, there were verbal spats then slapping and finally spell slinging. Henry got caught in the crossfire." Her eyes showed with pain as she looked at me, I was also curious as to how she knew Apothecary skills. "She broke the deal which means that I can have repercussion free magic around her all I desire now." She had a gleam in her eyes, she was correct in her statement, she had to stay out of Regina's way, but Regina also had to refrain from actively seeking Clara out, so the deal was now null and void.

"How did you know about the Apothecary skills?" I asked as I watched her, she flexed her fingers and the blood was now dripping off her fingers onto the floor. "And could you please stop bleeding on my floor?" She raised an eyebrow, so I motioned to her hands, she looked at her hands and made the blood disappear from both them and the floor. She also conjured a glass with a thick red liquid in it, I watched her visibly relax and heard her sigh in contentment. "Do I want to know dearie?" I pointed to the glass.

"It's blood Rumple," She replied with a devious smile, she took a sip and I saw a small drop of it trickle down her chin from the right corner of her mouth, it was strange but she looked more beautiful with a little bit of blood on her lips. "I studied a bit of healing in my years, it was a great way to spend my time." She swirled her glass around and I noticed a certain quality to the blood inside, it was spiked with something and I wanted to know what. "If you're wondering about the blood, it's Regina's, nifty spell I just remembered, I can conjure blood so long as I have a clear picture of them in mind, its tricky so I only do it in dire emergencies." I nodded, that would explain the magical signature coming from the blood. She apparently hadn't noticed the blood on her chin, but I couldn't help but notice how the blood contrasted with her pale skin and I just noticed that she was wearing just leather pants, a loose and mostly open shirt, and a pair of boots.

"Please fix your shirt dearie," I muttered slightly, almost uncomfortably at the fact that she was rather exposed. She looked down and then looked confused and looked up at me with a raised eyebrow. "You're a bit exposed Clara." She looked down again, and apparently still didn't see it, she continued to drink her blood, and it continued to cote her lips and that one trickle was still on her chin. I reached out and pulled her shirt closed before wiping her chin. "There much better." She grabbed my hand and licked the blood off it.

"Thank you Rumple," She whispered in my ear before she gave me a wink and ran a finger down my arm. "Now what would you like for supper?" She snapped her fingers and a piece of paper appeared in my hand, I looked at it and it was a list of food options, it included a few salads, some pasta dishes, and a few main courses along with desserts. She had a smile on her face as I looked over the menu and smiled, there were many of my favorite dishes on this list and I grabbed a pen and marked off what I wanted before I handed her back the paper, Belle came in with a similar list and handed it to Clara as well. "Very good, now you guys go sit in the dining room, I'll have supper ready in a few minutes." We nodded and walked into the dining room and sat down, moments later Clara was walking in with a large tray hovering behind her piled high with all sorts of food.

"Dinner is served," Clara stated with a smile as she conjured a small table and put the tray on it. She put food in front of the three chairs and banished the tray and sat down in her own chair. "Enjoy everything."


End file.
